Cat and Mouse
by Serpentina Lynn
Summary: How will Selina handle finding out she is pregnant? Begins around the middle of season three.
1. Chapter 1

The creak of the morgue door pulled Lee Thompkin's attention away from the corpse on her slab. She wished people would start carrying their drivers licenses and detailed cause of death instead of simply showing up dead and mysterious in her morgue. People take pictures and videos of themselves all day long these days; they should have the common courtesy to record their deaths, too. It would make her job all that much easier.

"Lee?" The tinkling voice was the third interruption this hour. At this rate, John Doe's cause of death will have to wait until the morning. Annoyed, she put down her scalpel and turned off the tape recorder.

"What can I do for you this time, Selina?" Lee sighed, covering the corpse's face with the sheet that draped over the majority of the body and starting to remove her gloves. The expression on the young girl's face made Lee instantly regret her curtness. This was certainly no social visit.

"You're a doctor, right? If I tell you something you have to keep it a secret." She stood with her back against the open door, eyes darting as if afraid a threat might suddenly leap out and attack her. This was Gotham after all, there were monsters and serial killers around every corner.

Lee mentally checked off all the reasons one might secretly need a doctor. None of them were good.

"You can trust me. What's wrong?" Lee steeled herself for some bad news.

"It's stupid... probably nothing... Tests are wrong all the time. I didn't do it right or didn't read it right or something." Selina's voice wavered a bit, her normally hard shell cracking ever so slightly. She looked suddenly very young and unsure of herself. At that moment, Lee noticed the flash of white in Selina's fist. It resembled a thick pen or toothbrush. After a beat, Lee realized its significance.

"You stole a pregnancy test?" Lee asked gently.

"Well, you don't expect me to buy it, do you? These things are really expensive. For something you can only use once you'd think they wouldn't charge so much." Selina's hard veneer snapped firmly back in place. "Anyway, that damned 7-11 clerk kept watching me, I had to get out of there quickly. I only got the one, though. Aren't you supposed to do this test a couple of times?"

Lee was reminded bitterly of the time not to long ago when she herself had to take the same test. Luckily she had the GCPD lab at her disposal so she hadn't had to contend with any nosy 7-11 clerks. She hoped Selina's baby, if there was one, wouldn't have the same fate hers had. With her former lover in jail for murder she had suffered the miscarriage and the months of mourning on her own. She silently vowed to keep Selina from knowing the same pain.

"These tests are fairly accurate and usually easy to read, but I can do another one right now to be sure." Lee opened a cupboard behind her and pulled out a small, clear plastic jar. "The bathroom in down that hall to the right." She said, pointing vaguely out the door. "Make sure to close the lid back on tightly."

Selina returned a few minutes later with a half-filled cup. "Is this enough." For the first time she looked genuinely embarrassed.

"That will be fine. I only need a few drops." While Selina was gone Lee had prepared the little test and pipette. "The urine sample goes in here." She placed three drops into the round hole on left side of the test. "And on this side we will see the results." She pointed to the rectangular hole on the right side. "We're testing for a hormone called hCG. It's something a pregnant woman's body makes to help the baby grow."

"That doesn't look anything like the test I took." Selina protested, looking skeptically at the little block of plastic.

"I know. The store-bought ones are a little fancier, but I assure you, they work the same way." Lee continued watching the test. "The first line should show up if the test is positive and the second if the test is working correctly." A faint but unmistakable pink line appeared just then followed by a second fainter pink line just to its right.

Still looking at the little bit of plastic on the counter Lee confirmed the results. "That's a positive test if I ever saw one. I'll get you an appointment with my ob-gyn as soon as possible. In the meantime, you need to be taking care of yourself." She turned to retrieve the almost-full bottle of prenatal vitamins from the drawer with her purse: semi-forgotten left-overs from her own failed pregnancy, when she realized she was alone in the room, save for one silent corpse.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wayne residence." Alfred's warm baritone answered after precisely two soft, tinkling rings. He was nothing if not prompt.

Lee relaxed slightly at the sound of his sure voice. This was certainly a man who could be trusted to keep his cool. "Good evening, Mr. Pennyworth. You haven't seen Selina Kyle around in the past hour or so, have you? She payed me a visit but ran out of here before we were done."

"Good evening to you too, Dr. Thompkins. Not to worry, Ms. Kyle is here with Master Bruce, safe and sound." The butler said quietly but definitively into the mouthpiece.

He had just minutes before checked to see if the boy had required anything of him before retiring for the evening when he saw the girl in question sneaking in for a visit. He had silently decided to give them a few moments of unsupervised time before intervening. They were still so very young, but not young enough for the butler to allow them to actually get away with spending the night together.

"She may be safe, but she is certainly not sound." Lee replied, at once relieved and exasperated. "I have arranged for a doctor to see her. It is urgent, so if you can convince her not to disappear this time, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Good heavens! A doctor? Is she sick? It is no good for a girl her age to be on out on the street by herself, there's no shortage of diseases one might catch out there." Alfred wondered if he might have to quarantine her from his young ward.

"I assure you she is not contagious," Lee responded quickly then added, "but she should see the doctor sooner rather than later." Although she was not Selina's doctor, she felt that doctor-patient confidentiality applied in this case so she tried to stress the seriousness of the situation without revealing secrets that were not hers to tell.

"Will do, Dr. Thompkins. I will send her your way shortly." The butler assured her before hanging up. He wanted to press the issue further but his military training had taught him not to demand information that was not freely given. Maybe he would be able to suss out the reason for the medical examiner's concern without causing too much damage. The young girl had a tough face for the world but to the trained eye she was as emotionally fragile any other pubescent child.

As the butler was deciding how to proceed, a shadow moving at the end of the hall caught his attention. "Master Bruce!" The boy must have thought his butler had gone to bed because the sound of his name in the otherwise silent hall caused him to start and nearly knock over a priceless Qing dynasty vase. Alfred made a mental note to work on stealth and control in the boy's next combat lesson. It wouldn't do to have him this jumpy.

"Oh! Hey, Alfred. I was coming down to get a snack before bed. All this training makes me really hungry."

"Of course, let me get something prepared for you. I'll bring it up in a jiff." The butler turned on his heels and headed for the kitchen. The cook was not on duty at this hour, but Alfred was more than capable of putting some cheese, crackers, and grapes on a plate.

Bruce followed behind his as quickly as his shorter legs would carry him. "It's okay!" He protested. "You don't need to do that. I can find something on my own." It was unusual for the boy to make such protestations about something so small as his butler preparing him food that said butler was suspicious.

"It is no bother. You do pay me to do these little services for you, after all." Alfred said definitively as he retrieved cambozola and table grapes from the large refrigerator. As he found the water crackers in the pantry he turned to Bruce. "Shall I put together a plate for Ms. Kyle as well or will she share yours?"

The tell on the young boy's face was priceless. Alfred reminded himself to work on his ward's stealth training.


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken the better part of an hour on a creaky city bus then a half-mile jog before Selina reached Bruce's third-story window, startling the boy as she crept in. Bruce was towelling off his freshly washed dark hair. He was thankful that he had already put on his monogrammed pyjamas instead of strutting around his usually private room in a towel or, worse yet, naked. As close as they had been during Bruce's time of slumming as a street kid, he shuddered at the thought of those pretty grey eyes catching him off guard in his birthday suit. Blue velvet was infinitely better.

Selina was a little out of breath from her run to the manor and her subsequent climb up the rough wall of the veritable castle that served as the house.

"Hey, kid." She whispered between panting breaths.

"Selina! It's late. Is everything okay?" Bruce was concerned about what trouble could have caused this unannounced late-night visit and the strange unsure expression on his visitor's face.

"What? No. I mean yes. Everything's great." Selina protested, finally catching her breath. "I needed to see you. Umm, I mean, it's just really cold out tonight and I thought you might let me stay over. I can sleep on the floor."

Bruce looked at his empty king-sized bed and at the cold marble floor then back to Selina's pert face and calculated. "That's silly. There's plenty of room for both of us. I'll get you something to sleep in."

As she started to protest he disappeared into the massive walk-in closet for a second set of pyjamas. Hopefully Alfred doesn't pay too much attention to how many sets of pyjamas end up in the laundry. Bruce thought wistfully.

"You don't have to fuss over me. I've slept in my clothes on the ground plenty of times." She called to him through the open closet door.

"You're not sleeping in your clothes on the floor when I have dozens of pyjamas and a huge warm bed. It's actually really nice to have you here." He emerged and handed her a pile of neatly folded silk. This set, like the one he himself donned, was monogrammed with a large "W" in curling script. Unlike the set he was wearing, hers was purple. "This house is too big and empty for just two people. Even when the cooking and cleaning staff is here there's just so much space. It makes me lonely. At least when you're here it's like I have some family left in the world."

Selina's normally shining eyes got a bit shinier at that. "If this house is so big, why don't you sell it and get something smaller?" She deflected. "I never understood why you Richie Riches stay in Gotham. It's a cesspool. There have to be better towns for people like you out there."

"I can't leave." He was genuinely hurt that she didn't understand why he stayed in this town. "Someone here plotted to kill my parents and they are still here. I have to find them and make them pay."

"But after you do that, you should leave. Go somewhere where you can walk down the street without getting mugged. You'd be better off." She looked sad at this realization.

"And what about you, Selina? Why don't you leave? This city hasn't been good to you either. Would you leave Gotham if you could?" Even if he had a duty to suss out the corruption in this city, she didn't have to stay. "I could give you money to get set up somewhere safe. You would have a better life somewhere."

She never liked being reminded of his money and her lack of the same. "Naw. This is my home. I know this city too well to leave. Plus, I don't want a sugar daddy to pay for my life. Anyway, who would keep you out of trouble?" She leaned in and softly kiss him on his cheek. "Let's face it, kid. You need me."

Her sudden closeness made him warm in spite of the chilly night air wafting in from the still open window. He inhaled shakily and was hit with the subtle scent of vanilla and orange mixed with something earthy. She was smirking through her blush. She kissed him again, this time full on his slightly parted lips. The bundle of silk was crushed between them.

After a few seconds she pulled back and looked at him. That strange expression was back on her face. He couldn't figure out what it meant. It was happy and sad and something else Bruce had never seen before. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't usually stop by just to visit this late."

"I told you. It's cold out." Her face struggled to be neutral.

"Fine. Don't tell me." He crossed his arms, annoyed.

"It can wait. Actually, there is something I need from you." He perked up at that. She never let him do things for her so it was a real treat when she gave him the opportunity.

"Anything. Just name it." He was prepared for something big and expensive that involved a lot of planning a maybe even a little danger. Compared to his expectations, her request was fairly mundane.

"I didn't eat today because of...reasons. You wouldn't happen to have some crackers or something?"

He nodded enthusiastically and left the room.

Selina sighed as he went. I'll tell him tomorrow. We both need a good night's sleep before the world falls down. She thought decisively as she set the pyjamas on the bed and starting taking off her shoes.

* * *

Having successfully retrieved snacks and some stern instructions to have Selina call Dr. Thompkins, Bruce returned to his room to find the girl fast asleep on the edge of his enormous bed, her stockinged feet hanging clumsily off the edge and shoes abandoned on the floor. She was using the still-folded pile of pyjamas as a pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Selina awoke in the dark, confused. Everything around her smelled slightly of lavender and roses. She wasn't in her own bed, that was clear enough. Instead, she was gently tucked into a bed so large she had to reach to find the edge. Normally, she was lucky if she had blankets large enough and warm enough to keep her from shivering through the night but the blankets over her now were lush and much too warm. Her own pillow back in her tiny abandoned flat was a tattered old faux-down jacket, still smelling of its previous owner, stuffed into one of those cloth grocery bags rich environmentalists were all so hard about whereas the pillow currently supporting her head was a fluffy, sweet-smelling cloud. She thought the sheets must be silk or satin although she had never before used such sheets.

The soft sheets reminded her of being handed a bundle of silk pyjamas and suddenly she remembered where she was. This was Bruce Wayne's bedroom. She had been sitting on edge of his already-turned-down bed, trying not to get anything dirty when Bruce went to get food. Her head had been so heavy that she had decided to lay down for a minute. That must have been when she fell asleep and someone (Bruce?) had turned pulled the covers over her. She had no memory of this or of snuggling into the womb of memory foam and silk.

 _Bruce!_ She thought with a start. _I'm in bed with Bruce‽_ Her heartbeat sped a little at that. If the edge of the bed was to her right, he must be to her left. Her socks had disappeared into the vastness of the bed, probably lost forever, though the rest of her clothing, including a sweatshirt and jacket, seemed to be in their proper placements. Her left foot crept ever so slowly across the bed under those silky covers but she only found more sheets, more blankets. She reached toward where she expected pillows but only her roaming hands only found more empty space.

Her eyes were starting to adjust to the unfamiliar space and she noticed a large couch on the other side of the expansive room. There was a small figure lying there, half-covered in a fluffy blanket, with one pale bare foot poking out and an arm thrown over the face. On a table near the bed was a tray with two glasses of water and a plate of assorted shapes, presumably the uneaten food Bruce had gone to fetch. It was all unrecognizable and colorless in the dark.

As soon as Selina noticed the food a pungent smell hit her nose, turning her stomach to acid. She fox-walked to the adjoining bathroom as quickly and quietly as her wobbly legs would allow and unceremoniously plopped herself in front of the toilet. The tiny night-light cast an eerie yellow tinge across her face as she leaned over the toilet and lost what little had been in her stomach.

"Selina? Are you alright?" A groggy tenor came from the doorway.

She turned her head toward the voice and saw a dark figure in the doorway. "I'm peachy." She tried to say as another wave hit her. It came out as an unintelligible cough. She spat, trying to clear her mouth.

"Go away." She said when her stomach finally stopped flipping. Her voice was hoarse and weak.

Bruce disappeared briefly then returned with a glass of water. "You're in my bathroom." Bruce said defiantly as he set down the glass.

Selina used the first couple mouthfuls of cool water to clear the taste of bile from her mouth then took a few tiny cautious sips, hoping she would be able to keep it down. She felt uncomfortably warm and clammy now. The layers that normally kept her body from freezing on cold nights felt sticky and stifling after her ordeal. The marble floor felt cool under her bare feet and she wished she could lay her flushing face to its coolness. Instead she leaned her back against the tile wall and tried to take off her jacket. Her arms felt like lead. She was trapped. In her frustration and exhaustion a single tear escaped her right eye and down her cheek. Her face turned to the wall in embarrassment.

 _Perfect_. She thought bitterly. _Not only has he seen me throwing up now he's watching me cry._ The thought only made her cry more. "Go away." She said again, louder this time. Now fat tears were rolling down both cheeks.

"You're sick. I'm not going anywhere. Dr. Thompkins called. I was supposed to tell you but you were asleep." He knelt in front of her and tried to help her out of her jacket.

She pushed his hands away weakly. "Sick? That's a nice way of phrasing it. Is that how she said it? That I'm sick? Did she tell you to treat me delicately because of my condition?"

"She told Alfred you had to go back and see her again." He gave up trying to free her from her jacket and put his own back to the wall.

"Great." She was exasperated. "So Alfred knows, too. I guess there's no doctor/patient confidentiality anymore." More tears.

"She needs to see you. That's all he told me. What's wrong?"

"The rabbit died. I'm knocked up." She sighed.

His eyebrows scrunched together trying to understand. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I got a bun in the oven?" She tried again.

He squinted at her, still not getting it.

"I'm pregnant, Bruce. I'm a homeless, pregnant teenager." Selina spat angrily. She was starting to get her strength back and, along with it, her usual rancor. "I'm a statistic, a bad Lifetime movie."

"You're what? How… how did you… how did this happen?" He

"Are you kidding me right now? I know you've been cloistered away in this castle your whole life, but even you can't tell me Alfred never told you about the birds and the bees."

"I know where babies come from. That's not what I meant. I mean I don't remember… we didn't… did we?" He has scooted away from her a little and was staring at her. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands.

"Oh my God, Bruce. You don't actually think you got me pregnant by kissing, do you?"

"Well, no, but…"

"It's not yours, Dingbat."

That seemed to confound him most of all.


	5. Chapter 5

Selina's first time had been a little rough, not really her idea, but she couldn't bring herself to think of it as a rape. She had been almost thirteen, old enough to have an idea of what was going on but young enough not to be able to do much about it. The harsh weather and lack of easy marks had made her desperate. The couple she had tried to pickpocket that day had alluded her, much to her frustration.

She had tried to nick some leftover from Chuck's, the greasy spoon down the block and around the corner but had only managed to get away with a few pieces of stale bread and a handful of ketchup packets before the portly waitress chased her off, shaking a dirty napkin in her direction.

"Get the hell out of here, you little cockroach!" The angry woman had yelled after Selina who had scampered out with her metaphorical tail tucked under.

She had run down the alley next to the restaurant with the idea of climbing a fire escape and hiding on the roof to eat her measly dinner when a rusty door opened to her right.

"Cat! In here." A familiar voice urged. It was Van, a boy Selina had met when she was abandoned at the orphanage. He was a few years older than her and had thus aged out of foster care. Selina had unofficially emancipated herself from the system when it became clear that it wasn't doing her any favors.

Van had always been nice to her, sharing his food with her and, occasionally on very cold nights, he had let her share his little bed. "It's warmer to use two blankets instead of one. It's just to stay warm." He had explained back then.

She ducked in, grateful for the quick save. Van looked a little worse for wear since last she had seen him but his pale brown eyes were clear and kind. His dark hair had been twisted into fat dreadlocks and hung just past his shoulders. He donned a well-worn leather jacket over faded plaid and old jeans.

"Thanks, Van. It's rough out there tonight. Would you mind if I crash for a bit?" She pushed back her hood and fluffed out her curls.

"Sure thing, Cat. I'll take care of you." He pulled one of the decrepit chairs from the tilted card table. "What did you get away with?"

She sat down, careful not the over-stress the old chair and pulled out the few slices of French bread and ketchup packets. "Not much. That fat cow caught me before I got the good stuff."

"This is great. I have just the thing." He jumped up and rustled in a crinkly plastic bag. He returned with two slices of individually wrapped orange cheese.

That night they feasted on makeshift pizza heated over an open candle flame.

After dinner she was drowsy so she curled up on his pilfered couch. The cushions were mismatched and lumpy but it seemed clean enough. After a bit Van lied down with her and shook an old blanket over both of them.

"Just like old times." He said wrapping his arms around her. Normally she would have resisted, but his warmth and familiar scent was comforting. She snuggled into him.

She expected him to fall asleep then like he used to but instead he kissed her, first lightly on her forehead then her cheek and finally he landed on her lips. His cool fingers snaked up her back and unclasped the hooks on her bra. Then he was over her with his long legs straddling hers.

It wasn't the first time someone had put his hands on her like that but it was the first time she couldn't push him away. She turned her face into the cushion when he moved from her breasts to the top of her pants. He unbuttoned her jeans with a swiftness that made her nervous.

"Stop." She said, barely above a whisper. She tried to sit up but she was pinned.

"It's okay. I wouldn't hurt you." He lied.

Afterwards he got up and reset the blanket over her. She waited until she was sure he was done with her before quickly and quietly getting dressed and leaving.

"It was nice seeing you, Cat." Van called after her not bothering to follow her out.

He said something else after that but she was already out the door and running down the street.

Back in the safety of her own flat she surveyed her body as she cleaned herself with moistened paper napkins. There were fingertip sized bruises on her forearms and the insides of her upper thighs. A few drops of blood had stained her cotton underwear and there was a dull aching at her core.

After that she started carrying a short blade wherever she went and she never let anyone get too close.

* * *

Her second time had been very different. Bruce, or rather Bruce's copy, had been the young one. He was the one who didn't quite know what to expect, where to put his hands.

Bruce knew about the kiss but not what happened after.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Thank you all for reading and especially reviewing. I wasn't expecting anyone to be interested in my silly little story. I was sadistically pleased with the responses to last chapter's paternity reveal. I know you were all hoping the baby-daddy was Bruce but maybe you can take comfort in it being his doppelgänger's.**

 **Also, I'm working with the assumption that Bruce is 15 and Selina is 16 in season 3 based on them being 12 and 13, respectively, at the beginning of season 1 and that about one year has passed for each season. If anyone knows better, let me know. I've been re-watching season 1 and I am struck by how young David Mazouz (Bruce) looks. Camren Bicondova (Selina) looks young, too but she's obviously older than him. I'd really rather Bruce not be 12 for the sake of my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

"It's not yours, Dingbat."

Bruce stared at Selina openmouthed, speechless.

"Look, I don't know why I came here. I'll just go." She tried to get up, stumbled and ended up plopping back down on her backside. She used the cuff of her sweatshirt to wipe the tears off her cheeks and tried again. This time she was steadier. Sh got all the way to her feet. She swayed slightly but managed to keep her legs under her. Bruce still sat on the floor with his back on the wall watching her.

"You'll catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that." She said sarcastically.

He closed his mouth reflexively and quickly got to his feet. He followed her silently back to the bedroom and stood a few yards away as she rifled through the copious blankets and pillows for her errant socks.

"Selina!" He said finally as she gave up and reached for her shoes, ignoring him. "Selina, you don't have to leave. Tell me what happened. You obviously came here for a reason. Let me help you."

"You can't help me. I don't know why I came here." She sat on the ground to put her shoes on her unstockinged feet. "I shouldn't have told you. I knew you'd get mad."

"Of course I'm mad." His hands balled into tight fists. "If someone hurt you, we have to go to the police. Detective Gordon will help."

"I don't need the police. They couldn't do anything. Anyway he didn't hurt me. It wasn't like that." Selina looked down at her shoes, avoiding Bruce's imploring gaze.

"Oh." His voice was soft. The thought of his crush being with someone else had to be a tough pill to swallow. "What happened?"

Selina sighed and steeled herself. She tried to avoid the more shocking details to protect Bruce's delicate sensibilities.

* * *

She had been stitching up a gash in the clone's stomach from the fight they had found themselves in earlier. Selina knew from her many parkour failures that the knife would and especially the stitches should have hurt him, but he had been made not to feel pain. He seemed to feel pleasure of touch, though. He appreciated her gentle hands on him. And when she had finished her work he kissed her. His lips were soft and warm on hers. He smelled of the same perfumed soap as Bruce.

He had said he had come to see her because of the way she looked at Bruce. No one had ever looked at him that way and he wished to know how it felt.

They spend the next few hours talking and kissing and finally, they made love under the cloudy sky on a makeshift bed of clothes. It was quick. They were both inexperienced, this being his first time and only her second, but he displayed the same heightened adaptability he had shown in the fight earlier.

When it was over and they were shyly getting dressed he promised to get out Gotham and not cause any more trouble. She kissed him softly and wished him luck. She left via the fire escape with him looking out over the city.

* * *

"I'm responsible for him and anything he does while impersonating me. I can take care of you."

"Don't you get it? It's not about you. I knew he wasn't you and I did it anyway." She looked down at a vein in the marble floor. "For the record, I wish it had been you." She turned to the window.

"Selina, wait. It's okay. You don't have to go."

"Yeah, I do." She said turning to face him, her eyes sad. "I just need some time to think. Don't worry. I won't leave town or anything."

"Okay. Just don't go jumping off buildings or anything crazy like that." He opened a drawer in the little table next to his bed and pulled out a shiny silver phone and a bundle of cash and handed them to her. "Here, take this for food and baby pills or whatever you need."

"This is a thousand dollars!" She said as she fanned out the money.

"Do you need more?" He reached for the bedside table again.

"No! This is too much. I can't eat this much food." She protested trying to put the money back into his hand.

"You need it. I don't want you putting yourself in dangerous situations trying to get money." He argued, refusing the wad of bills.

"Well, I don't need your phone." She tried handing that back to him, too.

"You don't have one and I can get another one tomorrow. Consider it on loan, in case of emergencies." His generosity could be really annoying at times.

"Fine. I'll try not to break it." She put the phone into a zippered pocket inside her jacket. "I hope you don't go bankrupt with all your charity."

She left half of the money on the window sill as she left so he couldn't make her take it all.

* * *

Selina had nearly reached the abandoned building that was currently serving as her home when she heard heavy footfalls behind her. She turned to see a pale, scrawny man in his mid-twenties hurrying toward her. He had something black and shiny in his hand. Her heart sank. She surveyed her surroundings only to be disappointed in the lack of nearby weapons to defend herself with. There also wasn't a fire escape for at least fifty feet on either direction. There was a second man, this one much rounder and darker than his partner, approaching her from across the street brandishing a length of pipe. It was a good thing she had her blade, small as it was, though it didn't have quite the range of a gun.

The men converged on her a few seconds apart. She deftly ducked out of the thin man's reach and drew a few drops of blood from the heavier man's arm as he grabbed her sleeve. She got in a few good slices and kicks in the moments following but all superficial. It wasn't long before the men overpowered her. The pipe struck her shoulder knocking her to the ground and a sharp kick to her ribs took her breath away. She curled reflexively around the tiny knurdle of life in her belly and wished she hadn't been so stubborn about leaving Wayne Manor.

"I'm pregnant." She said weakly to her attackers, hoping the news would give them pause.

"Shut up." The thinner man said gruffly. The butt of his gun came down on the back of her head and everything went dark.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **As to my question about Bruce and Selina's current age, this last episode confirmed my belief that three years have passed since Bruce's parents' murder making Bruce and Selina 15 and 16, respectively, as I am writing this.**

 **Season 3 Episode 4 gives us this exchange which struck me as particularly funny given the direction of my story.**

 **Alfred: Where do pain-resistant clones of multi-billionaire teenagers normally go?**

 **Bruce: Alfred…**

 **Alfred: Well, I don't know. The car was found at 11th and Dillon, wasn't it?**

 **Bruce: That's in the Narrows.**

 **Alfred: So I suppose we should be thankful there's anything left to tow. What in the dickens was he doing down there in the first place?**

 **Bruce** : **Selina.**


	7. Chapter 7

You see, one can never really own a cat, after all. You can provide food and shelter to a stray but it is always up to the cat whether or not she will stay with you and for how long. Sometimes she will grace you with her presence for years and you will think she is faithful then one day you find out that she has a double life. She has a second home where they love her and care for her just as you do. If you're lucky she will choose to spend some of her nine lives with you but you can never know for sure what she is up to the rest of the time.

* * *

"For the record, I wish it had been you." Selina's soft words rang in Bruce's ears after she left.

"I wish it had been me, too. It should have been me." He told himself as he watched her shadowy figure disappear over the stone wall that protected the manor.

He hadn't wanted to let her to leave. She could have stayed with him like she had when there were assassins after her. It made his heart ache to think that she would rather be out on the streets than in the safety of his house but he knew he couldn't make her stay.

It frustrated him to know that, young as he was, he had the means to give Selina and her child a good life if she would just agree to stay. The streets of Gotham were deadly but she would rather take her chances out there than stay with him. She would never have to steal or starve again. There were plenty of unused rooms in the manor; it wouldn't take much to convert three or four rooms into a nursery and some private space for the two of them.

If Five really was Bruce's genetic copy, the baby may as well be Bruce's. They could raise it together, clone be damned. Bruce's super-powered doppelgänger had left town without looking back, hopefully for good. It was good that Five hadn't stuck around long enough to learn of the baby. Five had been envious of Bruce's closeness with Selina but now it was Bruce who was the envious one. He had barely shared a few kisses with the girl and his clone, who had barely had any human contact until recently had managed not only to sleep with her but also get her pregnant.

 _Maybe Five is the better Bruce after all._ Thought Bruce with a snort. _Maybe I should have let him stay and play Bruce Wayne while I left town._

From the door to the hall Alfred cleared his throat softly. The unexpected sound snapped Bruce out of his reverie.

"There's a phone call for you, Master Bruce. It's from your cell." The butler informed Bruce, handing him the cordless phone. His face was puzzled, no doubt confused as to how the phone had left its owner's possession.

"Thank you, Alfred. Could you make up a guest room for Selina and get the car ready? I think We're going to need it." Bruce said before bringing the phone to his ear.

"Will do, Master Bruce." Alfred removed the tray of uneaten food from the abandoned snack a few hours earlier before taking his leave.

"Selina!" Bruce breathed into the phone as soon as the butler had gone. He was relieved that she had changed her mind about staying the night. "I've been so worried. Where are you? I'll send Alfred with the car."

"Stupid boy." A gruff man's voice growled through the earpiece, starting Bruce. "Do I sound like a Selina?"

"What have you done with her? If you hurt her, I swear…" Bruce's voice trailed off, not really knowing what he would do.

"Shut your yammering, boy. I haven't done anything to her, yet." Bruce's blood boiled at the thought of someone hurting her. He hoped all they wanted was ransom. "If you don't want something really bad to happen to her or her little kitten you'll listen very carefully and do exactly as I say."


	8. Chapter 8

Selina remembered being hoisted up and roughly thrown over something warm and rough. She came to a few times and each time everything was blurry and too bright. She tried to focus on the swirling colors and lights floating by but they refused to form into anything familiar. Instead they stubbornly remained an ever-changing kaleidoscope of shapes and colors. There was a high-pitched buzzing all around her. A dull throb pressed on her skull and a weight had settled into her stomach.

She was vaguely aware that she was being carried but she couldn't remember why.

"Bruce." She tried, "I'm sorry." Her tongue wasn't working right. The pain in her head and heaviness in her belly made her queasy.

"Shut her up." A gruff voice said in the distance.

Suddenly she was falling, no, not falling. Her descent was too slow and controlled to be falling. She was being sat down on a cold, hard chair. She slumped to the side and the metal armrest bit into her bruised ribs. She moaned and tried to right herself to no avail. Her body wouldn't cooperate.

Strong hands jerked her upright and coarse rope was wound around her wrists, cutting into the soft skin exposed by her loose sleeves, and her and ankles, which were thankfully covered by her pant cuffs. The rope bound her to the arms and legs of the chair. Her head lolled forward, her curls further obscuring her vision.

"Are you sure this is the right girl? She looks pretty scroungy. Who's going to pay a ransom on a street rat like her?"

"Look at this." Papers rustled in front of her. Greasy hands pulled her chin up toward the blinding light and pushed her hair back. "Open your eyes, little girl. Let's see those baby blues. 'Bruce Wayne and date'. You think there's another girl walking around Gotham with the same hair and eyes?"

Selina tried to get her eyes to focus on the bundle of papers in the skinny man's fist. There had been photographers at the Wayne charity ball. Selina had gone as Bruce's date so she could pilfer a key off of one of the board members. Someone must have snapped a picture for the Gotham Gazette of the two of them awkwardly dancing.

There was more rustling then some electronic clicking followed by a distant ringtone. Her head rolled back painfully. She was having an easier time staying alert now but her head was still heavy and throbbing.

"Yeah, boss, we got her." The heavy man said into a phone. "She's a little worse for wear but she's conscious. Yeah. I know what to do. I'll call you after it's done."

"You think she's really pregnant?" The skinny man asked his companion.

"Why would she lie about that?" The heavy man said, putting his phone into his coat pocket.

"I don't know. People lie." The skinny man shrugged.

"It's got to be the Wayne kid's. Damn, he sure is getting an early start on rebuilding that family." The heavy man scrutinized Selina.

"Yeah, right. The crown-prince of Gotham's got himself a little street rat whore? I don't think so. That kid's like eleven. No way he's fathering any bastards." The skinny man laughed.

"He's fifteen." Selina managed, finally getting her voice.

"Hey! She's awake. We were beginning to worry about you, sweetheart. You took quite a hit." The skinny man leaned down and breathed his sour breath in Selina's face. The smell made her retch. She tried to put a name to his pockmarked face, but she couldn't place him.

He started going through her pockets. He found the wad of hundred-dollar bills and held it up. "He pays his whore well, doesn't he." He hissed and slapped her cheek then put the money in his breast pocket.

"Quit playing with her. We just need her phone." The heavy man growled and pushed the other man aside. He knelt in front of Selina and took over the task of searching her pockets. He found it quickly and held it up. After a few seconds of pushing buttons and tapping on the glass screen, he held the phone to his ear and cleared his throat.

"Wayne residence? I need to speak with the man of the house." His eyes were sparkling when he looked up at Selina.

 _They can't kill me._ She thought to herself. _As far as they know, I'm pregnant with the heir to the Wayne throne. Hopefully he cares enough about me to play along._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Thank you to** **charity mcclanahan 3 for the suggestion that someone might be after Selina because they want something from her. It is so much better than my original idea of the attack being random Gotham crime. Also thank you to the anonymous reviewer who corrected me when I was calling Lee Dr. Thompson when she is actually Dr. Thompkins. It's hard to spellcheck your own stuff so I really appreciate the help.**

 **Update: I hit a wall. Give me suggestions. In the meantime, I uploaded a Tetch-Lee one-shot you can read while I'm figuring it out. xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce held the little phone to his head with both hands.

"I want one-hundred million dollars to be put in this Swiss bank account by midnight tomorrow." The gruff voice on the other end was saying.

"I don't have that kind of authority. There's a board." Bruce scrambled.

"You have until midnight tomorrow night to get it done." The voice continued, ignoring Bruce's protestation.

"I can't just give you that kind of money. When my company takes a financial hit, people lose their jobs."

"People have already lost their jobs. What did you think this was all about?" The caller continued. "I'll make it a little easier on you. If you don't comply, I'll put a bullet in your girlfriend's brain." That caused Bruce to swallow loudly.

Alfred was standing next to Bruce listening silently to the caller's demands. "Say yes." He mouthed to Bruce when the boy's bewildered eyes met his stoic ones.

Bruce was confused but his butler had rarely steered him wrong. "Okay. You win." He said into the phone with a sigh. The line went dead.

Bruce turned now-angry eyes on Alfred. "Why did you want me to say that? I can't give them that money. They're going to kill her." He was on the verge of tears.

Alfred on the other hand was calm. "Master Bruce," he started coolly. "Whose phone is it they were calling from?"

"Mine. I gave it to Selina for emergencies." Bruce responded, not knowing where Alfred was headed with this line of questioning.

"Right, sir, your phone." Alfred continued. "And what does one do if one's phone has been lost?"

Finally Bruce understood.

Ten minutes late, Alfred and Bruce were on their way with Detective Bullock to retrieve Bruce's phone and, hopefully, Selina from an address that turned out to be an abandoned warehouse just a few blocks from Selina's flat.

* * *

The two men had been playing a loud first-person-shooter game on the other side of the room when Selina had an idea. "I saw this in a movie once and I always wanted to try it. I must still be pretty loopy if I think this will work." She said quietly to herself.

"What are you muttering about?" One of the men barked in her direction.

"Ignore her. She's punch-drunk." The other man said dismissively.

"Here goes nothing." She told herself.

With that, Selina launched herself up and back lifting herself and the chair. It came down on the back two legs which broke off causing Selina and the rest of the chair to drop backwards. The chair didn't explode into a shatter of sawdust like the one in the movie had, this one being made of flimsy metal instead of wood, but it was enough.

The rapid change in orientation caused Selina's head to spin but she tried to shake off the dizziness. She might only get this one chance so she had to make it count. The men were already shouting and rushing toward her from across the room.

The rope around her left wrist had shifted just enough in the fall that with some frantic wiggling she was able to get that arm free. She had gotten her right arm free and was working on her ankles when the skinny man reached where she was, half-sitting half-crouching on the broken chair. He swung at her with his massive fist, which she just barely blocked with her left forearm. Luckily he hadn't had the foresight to grab a weapon. Even so the blow landed hard on her wrist with a painful crack. She held her breath, waiting for more.

The next blow never came. Instead there was a loud smack as the door shot open revealing Alfred Pennyworth and Harvey Bullock, each brandishing a shiny black gun. Selina's attackers turned with looks of shock and fury on their ugly faces.

"On your knees! Hands in the air!" Harvey demanded.

The two men, bewildered and unarmed, complied mutely. Harvey tossed a sparkling set of handcuffs to Alfred.

When both attackers were securely handcuffed, Alfred approached Selina. She was mostly free of the ropes but the strain of the last few hour was catching up with her. She was leaning on the chair for support cradling her injured arm.

"Can you walk?" Alfred asked dubiously, looking at her defensive position.

"Sure." Selina replied, not wanting to show her weakness. She kicked the remaining rope away and, using her good arm, pushed herself to her feet. Alfred caught her as she fell, scooping her into his arms effortlessly. She didn't have the strength to fight anymore so she let herself be carried to the car.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Thank you to SherlockHolmes4884 for giving me some suggestions to help me through my writer's block.**


	10. Chapter 10

When Selina woke, she was lying on a hard mattress with her head propped up. This time she knew exactly where she was: Gotham Memorial Hospital. There was a sharp, sterile smell all around. Her head ached. Her injured left wrist was throbbing and when she looked down she saw that it had been put in a gauze cast. A little clear tube was sticking into the back of her right hand. A silver machine with a computer screen beeped pointedly at her on her left.

To her right, Bruce slept upright in an armchair, his neck resting awkwardly on his shoulder. His eyes were puffy as if he had been crying. She didn't want to disturb him as she tried to get more comfortable but shifting made her bruised ribs ache. An involuntary hiss escaped her lips and his eyes shot open.

He looked like he was about to say something when the door opened. A tall, statuesque woman in her mid-thirties wearing crisp olive-green scrubs entered, shutting the door softly behind her. She has a stethoscope around her neck and a metal clipboard in her hand. Her straight ash blonde hair was cut in a severe bob. She wore no makeup or jewelry.

"Hi, Selina. I'm Dr. Mayfaire. I treated you when you were brought into the emergency room. Do you remember me?"

"No I…" Selina wracked her brain for a memory of this woman, but there was nothing. "I don't remember."

"It's okay if you don't. You have a pretty nasty concussion. Mr. Pennyworth said you were attacked." Dr. Mayfaire looked at the chart in her hand and made a few notes. "You were very dehydrated when you came in. You also have some bruised ribs and a greenstick fracture to your ulna. We got you patched up and hydrated. You're going to be sore for a little while, but you're going to be fine."

Bruce piped in. "Is our baby okay?" Selina looked at him, the shock must have been clear on her face but his dark glossy eyes kept their puppy-like innocence. He lightly touched the back of Selina's hand, carefully avoiding the IV. She had nearly forgotten about the accidental pregnancy but clearly he had not.

The doctor's lips tightened at that but she continued in the same gentle tone. "The baby seems fine. It's a fighter."

"Like its mother." Bruce added.

Dr. Mayfaire nodded at him then turned back to Selina. "I still want to keep you for twenty-four hours to make sure your injuries aren't worse than we think."

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Selina replied feeling suddenly very tired.

"I need to speak to Selina privately. It will just take a minute." The doctor told Bruce.

"Sure." He told her and to Selina he said. "I'll be right outside." He kissed her knuckles softly and left the room.

"I saw your face when I told you your baby was okay. Your boyfriend seems happy, but you don't. You're very young, Selina. You have a whole life ahead if you. Are you sure a baby is what you want right now?" The doctor's voice was warm with compassion.

"I don't know. I just found out. I don't know what I want to do." Selina looked down at her cast, unable to meet the doctor's grey eyes.

"That's okay. You don't have to make any decisions now. You're not very far along, maybe four or five weeks at most, but don't wait too long. These things have a tendency to get more challenging the longer we wait." Dr. Mayfaire warned.

"Okay." Selina said numbly.

"You don't have any next of kin listed. I only let your boyfriend in here because he's the father of the baby and I didn't want you to be alone." Dr. Mayfaire explained. "You can't live on the streets with a baby. Do you have somewhere safe to stay?"

"I've been on my own for a long time. I always figure it out." Selina tried to cross her arms but the motion pulled on the IV so she had to let them lay awkwardly on her belly. "It's not his." She added softly.

"Does he know that?" The doctor inquired.

Selina nodded.

"I shouldn't have let him stay."

"It's okay. He probably would have snuck his way in if you hadn't." Selina said sardonically.

"You don't have to do anything for him. There are people who can help. Gotham has a great homeless youth outreach program. I can get you in a nice foster home where you can get back on your feet." The doctor offered.

"Yeah, right." Selina snorted. "The only thing foster homes did for me is show me how messed up people can be. I'm better off on my own."

"Alright. I won't force you. I just wanted you to know that there are other options out there for you. Here's my card if you decide you do want my help after all." With that, Dr. Mayfaire made a few more notes on the chart, handed Selina a crisp, white business card and left the room.

Selina was in a hospital gown with no apparent pockets and no idea where her clothes had gone. With nowhere else to put the card, she folded it in half and stuffed it into her cast.

Bruce returned to his previous place in the chair at her side and started to tell her how they had found her using a lost phone app but she was asleep before he got very far.

* * *

 **Author's note: Selina's daring chair escape is loosely based on Black Widow's opening fight scene from the first Avengers movie. I wish I had written originally that it was a wooden chair so we could have had the cool chair-splintering-into-bits effect but alas in my infinite lameness I made the chair metal. Oh well. Live and learn. This was probably more realistic anyway.**

 **Dr. Mayfaire is inspired by Anne Rice's Dr. Rowan Mayfair (sic) and E.R.'s Dr. Neela Rasgotra, both of whom I do not own. I really wanted the doctor to be Mario, but then I remembered he is supposed to be dead at this point in time.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next twenty-four hours dragged by as a rotation of nurses and orderlies came and went performing their various tasks. The worst part by far was the constant attention. Bruce was at her side for the majority of her hospital stay and she was more or less used to having him around but she hated having strangers watch her. For someone who had spent most of her life practicing stealth, being the focus of so many strangers' care was uncomfortable to say the least.

Someone came in regularly to take her blood pressure with a painfully tight arm-squeezing machine. They asked her the same series of simple questions: What's your name? Do you know where you are? Who's the president? How many fingers am I holding up? She answered all of their questions with ease and increasing irritation.

They kept track of everything she ate and drank and tsked when it was discovered that she was trying to save food for later.

"If you're hungry later, you can have more." A fat orderly told her condescendingly as she stole the roll and butter Selina had tried to hide under her pillow.

Most embarrassing, they wanted to know intimate details of her bathroom habits. One particularly annoying nurse asked her if she had moved her bowels yet right in front of Bruce. She turned beet red and he quietly excused himself.

They wrote down all sorts of mysterious notes about her status. She longed for when she could go back to being an invisible cog in the Gotham machine.

The only good thing, besides an abundance of hot food, was the fact that she didn't have a roommate. Bruce has done something to get her a private room so she didn't have to deal with a sick stranger. There would probably be a Bruce Wayne Children's wing at Gotham Memorial next season.

After a long twenty-four hours of various doctors and nurses poking and inspecting her, when she got the word that she was finally being released she was itching to leave.

Bruce had kindly brought her a bag containing a change of clothes so she wouldn't have to put her dirty ones back on. She expected some of her own worn and wrinkled clothes from her flat but when she opened the bag, much to her surprise, every piece was brand new. Bruce must have had Alfred do the shopping because he had stayed in the hospital room with her for nearly her entire stay.

Normally she only got new clothes when she stole them. She would carefully layer new shirts and pants under baggy old ones in a poorly lit department store fitting room while trying to hide a pile of discarded tags. She would have to work fast so she wouldn't tip off the oblivious attendant.

In contrast to what she normally wore the new clothes were soft, warm, and lightly perfumed. Selina couldn't find any price tags but the labels were expensive ones. There was a pair of stylishly faded black jeans that were supple and slightly stretchy and choice of two plain cotton t-shirt, one heather grey and the other a deep burgundy. The warm, fuzzy socks and lined sweatshirt made her especially happy. There was even a pretty lace-trimmed blue and white polka-dotted bra with matching panties. She thought it was silly to wear matching underwear when no one was going to see them but she put them on with the rest of the new clothes anyway. It was a good thing the sleeves of the sweatshirt were stretchy enough to accommodate her bulky cast.

Selina was marvelling at how nicely everything fit when there was a knock on the door. It was Bruce with two steaming paper cups.

"I didn't know if you prefer coffee or tea so I got you both."

"I think I'm not supposed to have caffeine but I won't tell if you don't." She smirked taking the coffee.

"Oh. Sorry." He looked embarrassed. "I can get you some hot chocolate instead."

"No!" Selina said too quickly and jealously gripped the warm cup of coffee, spilling a few drops on her white cast. "I already touched it. By law it's mine."

"I don't know that law." Bruce's forehead wrinkled.

"Yeah, it's called the Five Fingered law. You know that if you had grown up on the streets instead of in that castle." She gave him a little smile to show she was joking. Her lips hovered over the dark liquid. It was too hot to drink yet but the warmth and smell of it was comforting.

"I guess I missed that." Bruce said before cautiously sipping the tea.

"Thanks for the coffee. And for the clothes. You didn't have to do all that." Selina said, blowing on the steaming cup.

"You do so much for me, it's not very often I get to do things for you." Bruce shrugged.

"Maybe you can do one more thing for me?" She whispered conspiratorially.

His eyes brightened at that. "Anything." He said eagerly.

"Get me out of here."

Luckily that was an easy request.


	12. Chapter 12

Before Selina was officially released, Dr. Mayfaire payed her another visit. This time she didn't let Bruce stay. "Everything looks good. I think you're going to be fine." Dr. Mayfaire said as she examined Selina for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Good." Selina sighed. "I am so ready to be done with this place."

"I'm sending you home with a few weeks worth of prenatal vitamins." The doctor pulled a bottle out of the bag she had brought in. It was white and resembled a paper lunch sack. "You need to take one everyday. Take them before bed if they make you nauseated. I want you on these yesterday. Do you understand?"

"I got it." Selina nodded as she took the bag.

The doctor continued, "There's also some reading material in there for you. There are a few things your standard birds-and-bees chat doesn't cover about pregnancy." That made Selina roll her eyes.

"Now, I meant what I said yesterday. You have options when it comes to this pregnancy. I can get you in touch with people who will help you. You wouldn't be going back into the foster system." The doctor added. "They work with girls in your situation all the time."

"I'm good, actually. I'll figure it out." With her IV out, Selina could finally cross her arms. She was tired of everyone telling her what to do and, moreover, she was done with everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push." The doctor apologized. "Look, I'm not supposed to give you this, but given your situation, I'm making an exception." The doctor checked to make sure the door was closed then produced a small blue and white paper packet out of her pocket. It resembled a perfume sample.

Selina took it suspiciously. When she opened it there was a blister pack with two little pills inside.

"If you decide you don't want to have this baby, this is a way out." The doctor explained. "Take them both then go to bed. It will be all over after a few hours."

"Will it hurt?" Selina's eyes were wide now.

"You'll have some cramping. Ibuprofen will help." Dr. Mayfaire assured her.

"What would I tell Bruce?" Selina asked quietly, looking at the little packet. The pills were so tiny to have such a huge effect.

"It will look like you're having a miscarriage. He doesn't need to know any more than that. Anyway, you said he wasn't the father. That means he has no legal rights to the child in this case. Is the father still in the picture?"

"No, thankfully." And she was. Five made everything more complicated. One Bruce in Gotham was definitely the right amount.

"Okay. You need to be aware that the biological father has rights after the child is born. Regardless of what you put on the birth certificate if he has reason to suspect it is his, you could have a nasty custody battle on your hands. Right now you don't have to tell him anything. Legally, the father has no rights to the child until birth, but after is a completely different story." The doctor paused seeing the fear on Selina's pretty face. "I'm not trying to scare you, but you need to know these things. Your decisions here don't just affect you."

This conversation was making Selina more anxious by the minute. All she wanted was to leave and this doctor just kept talking. She didn't want to think about all of this yet. She had barely had any time to process all that had taken place in the last two days let alone what she wanted to do about the baby. More than anything, she wanted to take a bath and sleep in her own familiar bed, even if it was small and hard.

"I got it. I understand. I have lots to think about and I can't make rash decisions." Selina rambled, irritated. Softer she added, "Can I go?"

"Of course." The doctor relented. "Please call me if you need anything. Sign out at the nurse's station and you are free to go."

Selina sighed a breath of relief at the sight of Alfred holding the door of the big car open for her, but she wished she hadn't when she realized she wasn't going home just yet. They were heading back to Wayne Manor.

So much for alone time.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I apologize for the heavy nature of this chapter, but these things needed to be said. I promise to give you some playful fun soon.**

 **FYI, the abortion pill I am referencing is real. Misoprostol or Cytotec is prescribed for patients at risk for developing stomach ulcers due to anti-inflammatory medications, one of the common side effects is miscarriage. This scene was inspired by ER season 12 episode 11 "If Not Now".**

 **Also, I just uploaded a vignette about the old lady robbing the bank in the season 3 finale.**


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a few days since Selina had come back to stay with Bruce and, aside from her occasional complaints, it was really nice to have someone besides Alfred in the house. Bruce knew she was antsy to get home to her flat in the slum, but with a broken arm and bruised ribs she was better off with him. She was staying in her old room, the guest room farthest from Bruce's bedroom.

* * *

Alfred had been livid when he heard Bruce announce Selina's pregnancy to the entire emergency room but he had waited until the girl was safely deposited onto a gurney and wheeled away before scolding Bruce. He spoke in a hush - as a butler for a wealthy family, he knew better than to publicly air dirty laundry - but he made it clear that in no circumstances was Selina allowed in Bruce's room or visa versa. He warned that they were not going to be left alone for any length of time and that he would be watching them closely. Bruce was also given a brief but harsh lecture about the proper etiquette of a gentleman, including an instruction about the importance of condoms and the horrors of sexually transmitted infections. Much to the boy's embarrassment he insisted on an STI check-up before leaving the hospital.

Bruce took it all in stride, though, knowing that this embarrassment would be worth it as long as Selina was okay. It had terrified him to see the normally fiery and vivacious girl lying limp in Alfred's arms. At first she had looked dead but then she fought when Alfred tried to put her in the car. She stopped when she saw Bruce and allowed herself to be tucked into the back seat. She rode half-asleep with her head on Bruce's thigh the whole way.

The few times she woke up she was apologizing to Bruce.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She said over and over. He forgave her every time. It wasn't really her fault after all.

* * *

After a day or so of being pampered by Alfred and an overly enthusiastic Bruce, Selina declared that she would not lie in bed any longer. She was still sore all over so she didn't make a huge fuss about not being allowed to go home yet, but she categorically refused to be waited on.

Instead she spent her days making Alfred nervous by exploring the house and creating increasingly bizarre concoctions out of whatever food she could find in the big kitchen. She would carefully taste each one, her nose crinkling, before offering it to Bruce. Bruce, feeling guilty for being the cause of her kidnapping and subsequent infirmity, tried each one without argument. He used this opportunity to work on his poker face.

Today she handed him a peanut butter, olive, and mustard sandwich with a big grin. He looked at it and sniffed dubiously.

"Wait!" She stopped him with the sandwich an inch from his open mouth. She pushed her can of root beer toward him. "You have to drink this with it."

He took a tentative bite and a long swig. "It's good." He exclaimed, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"You're such a terrible liar, Bruce Wayne." She said laughing. "It's horrible. Why do you keep letting me feed you this stuff?"

"Maybe it'll be good." He shrugged. "My parents always made me eat weird and exotic foods trying to make me more worldly. I guess it worked."

"You don't really like all that fancy food, do you? Frog legs, and goose liver pâté, and caviar?" She made a disgusted face.

"Some of it is pretty good. Some of it isn't. Some of it is so expensive that you just have to pretend to like it. It wouldn't do to turn your nose up at a foreign dignitary's favorite delicacy. Cultural offences can destroy business relationships." Bruce explained.

"But you were a little kid. Some rich guy was going to not do business with Wayne Enterprises because a little kid doesn't like slimy oysters? That stupid." She scoffed.

"Adults can be stupid." He shrugged again. "Actually, you might like oysters. Have you ever tried them?"

"Ugh! No!" She scrunched up her face.

"Okay! We're doing that." He face lit up. "We're going out to eat some 'fancy food' tonight."

"You're taking me out? Like a date?" Selina asked skeptically.

"Yup. You've been feeding me gross stuff for days. I think it's time for some payback." He said with an evil grin. "Wear something nice. There should be some dresses in the closet in your room."

"Ugh! Do I have to wear the heels, too? They hurt." She groaned.

"We'll make an exception, just this once." Bruce said still smiling.

* * *

Selina looked at a half dozen or so fluffy, sparkly, and shiny party dresses that had been tucked into her closet. _Bruce must expect lots of dressy occasions if I need this much gaud._ She thought sarcastically. She pictured the dozen suits that must be hidden in his closet.

She picked a fluffy silver and baby-pink tea-length dress with sheer cap sleeves and a black velvet choker. She didn't have a headband so she stole the black sash off one of the other dresses. Her clunky shoes looked very out of place with the fancy dress so she reluctantly chose the least uncomfortable looking shoes, a pair of black satin sling-back kitten heels with a peeptoe. Hopefully Bruce wouldn't want to do any dancing but at least she could walk without wobbling. She couldn't do anything about the cast encasing her left arm from wrist to elbow so she hoped all the sparkle and fluff would be enough to distract from the ugly gauze and plaster.

At some time Alfred had collected, laundered, and returned her dirty clothes. They had been left in a neat pile on the dresser. She found the polka-dotted lingerie she had worn home from the hospital tucked discreetly between jeans and a t-shirt. She put them on with the dress and headed downstairs for the dinner of a lifetime.


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce was sitting on the dark leather settee in the study when Selina came in and announced herself ready for their date. His eyes went wide at the sight of her. She was normally very pretty, in a rough and tumbled way, but this evening she looked like a fairy princess. She was wearing a pink and silver dress that fit her frame perfectly, showing off her narrow hips and tiny waist. Her stomach was still perfectly flat with no hint of the life growing inside. The neckline showed just enough of the swell of her breasts to be flattering but still classy. Sheer sleeves framed her delicate collarbones and a black lace shawl was wrapped around her pale arms. She had tamed her hair and applied some glittery eyeshadow and shiny pink lip gloss. She was beautiful.

He had chosen a dark grey gabardine suit with a white dress shirt and a silver tie. He wore his father's white gold onyx and diamond cufflinks.

Bruce looked her up and down, trying not to gawk.

"Is it too much? I can change into something plainer." She said when he didn't say anything. She turned back to her room.

"No!" He said too quickly, standing up. "It's perfect. You look… Wow."

She blushed and looked down at the satin and crinoline skirt. "Really?"

"Yes. You're beautiful." He said dreamily.

"Ready then, Master Bruce? Miss Kyle?" Alfred's deep voice from the hall startled them both.

"Yes. Thank you, Alfred."

Bruce took Selina's hand in his and led her out.

* * *

Alfred had threatened not to leave Bruce and Selina alone but he couldn't very well sit at the table with them so he waited in the bar sipping a Scotch and soda instead. His had carefully chosen a stool that had a direct line of sight on the young couple enjoying their meal, but was far enough away to be discreet.

By this time enough time has passed for him to get over the initial shock of learning about Selina's delicate situation. Instead he was preoccupied by the feeling that he had somehow failed as Bruce's caretaker. When Thomas and Martha Wayne had put their tiny baby into his waiting arms some fifteen years ago, he had vowed to protect the child and turn him into a man worthy of the Wayne name. Now that same child had just moved his homeless, pregnant girlfriend into the manor. It had been one thing when the girl was a scared witness to the boy's parents' murder in need of protection. It was very different when that same girl was on the verge of a scandal that could ruin Bruce's reputation.

Alfred thought he had been very attentive to all the comings and goings of the manor, but apparently not. Who knows how many nights that little harlot had quietly crept into the boy's room right under the butler's nose? With how sneaky that girl could be, who could know if Bruce was even the father? Alfred was regretting trusting Bruce with her. He had tried to keep them apart, but Bruce had insisted on befriended her.

On a more selfish note, Alfred was not crazy about the idea of raising another child when there was yet a lot of raising to be done with Bruce. This girl was definitely becoming more trouble than she was worth.

At the other end of the bar a pretty blonde woman in a slinky blue dress tried to catch his eye. She was young and well-groomed but obviously in her cups. He pretended not to see her.

"Another, please." He told the bartender. "Hold the Scotch."

Just then the tipsy woman sat down next to him, blocking his view of Bruce. "I'll have what he's having." She told the bartender with a slur.

"Suit yourself." The bartender said, giving Alfred an apologetic look and filled two glasses with club soda.

She looked at Alfred through her lashes and took a sip in what was probably meant to be a sexy manner. She got a disgusted look on her face after a second and spit the drink back into the glass.

"Eww! What is that‽" She shouted and nearly fell off her stool.

"Club soda, Miss. Cheers!" He raised his glass to her and took a sip. She walked off with a huff. The bartender guffawed and proclaimed the rest of Alfred's drinks were on the house tonight. Alfred thanked him but said he was done drinking for the night.

With the intruder out of his way his view of the couple was again unobstructed. His heart skipped a beat when he realized Bruce's chair was empty. Selina was still in her seat looking bored. He jumped up and frantically looked around the crowded restaurant. A few seconds later he spied the back of Bruce's head as he disappeared into the bathroom. He breathed a sigh of relief and told himself to stop being so jumpy.

He turned back to the surprised bartender. "I think I will have that drink after all."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **This** **is** **an** **interrobang:** ‽ **It is a question mark and an exclamation point. Isn't it cool?**


	15. Chapter 15

The host seemed a little stunned when the young couple walked up but the name Wayne and the crisp hundred-dollar bill Bruce coolly slipped into his hand changed his mind in a hurry. He ushered them to a round table set for two near the center of the restaurant. He took Selina's shawl and Bruce pulled out her chair.

"I'll be close if you should happen to need me." Alfred had said as he dropped them off at the front of the restaurant. It sounded more like a threat than a reassurance. As soon as Selina was seated, Bruce scanned around for his butler. Alfred was nowhere to be seen. He was very good at his job, after all.

" _Bonne soirée, Monsieur, Madame._ I am Jean Pierre. I will be waiter this evening." A pleasant-looking older gentleman in a black suit said as he placed two menus on the table. "Can I bring you something to drink?"

Bruce eyed the wine menu quickly. "Lime Pellegrino, _s'il vous plaît. Merci._ "

"Bruce!" Selina squeaked when the waiter had gone. Her eyes were very wide. "I can't have wine. I'm pregnant. Plus we're under-aged." She added with a whisper.

"Will you relax, Selina." Bruce said with a chuckle. "It's just sparkling water."

"Oh." She looks around, embarrassed. "I knew that."

He smirked at her, happy to finally be the one who knew things.

When the waiter returned with their drinks, Bruce ordered a bevy of _hors d'oeuvres_ and entrees. One by one, the dishes filled the little table so the waiter had a second one brought over. All of it looked incredibly foreign to Selina.

"This one is just in case you hate all of it." Bruce said, pointing to a breaded lump surrounded by tiny vegetables.

"What's that?" Selina asked cautiously.

"Chicken cordon bleu." He told her. When she still looked puzzled he added, "It's basically a breaded chicken breast with cheese inside. It's safe."

The rest of dinner was mostly him pointing at a plate and telling her its name in French and her sniffing it carefully before putting it into her mouth. Most of the food tasted so strange that Selina couldn't tell whether or not she liked it. Some of it, though, was pretty good. Ironically, the oysters were her favorite.

* * *

When they got back to Wayne Manor, Alfred gave them a few moments to say goodnight. With the butler safely out of sight, Selina pushed Bruce against the nearest wall, nearly knocking over the vase that was precariously balanced on a pedestal. His cry of surprise was cut short when she kissed him full on the lips. Then she smiled, pinched his cheeks and headed down the hall for bed.

* * *

All in all it had been a successful night. Good thing neither of them noticed the bold-typed headline as they passes the newspaper box.

 **"Pregnant Girlfriend of Teenage Billionaire Philanthropist Kidnapped"**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay, the restaurant scene was a stretch for me because I don't speak French and I don't know anything about French food. Too bad there aren't any fancy Mexican restaurants in Gotham. If you're worried about Selina eating raw oysters, don't. Bruce did his homework and ordered them cooked.**

 **I know this chapter was a little short, but I promise I'll make it up to you in the next one.**

 **Writing is weird. It's great because whatever you want to happen is what happens but also it sucks because you really want to know what happens next but you haven't written that far yet.**


	16. Chapter 16

Bruce was still reeling from Selina's goodnight kiss when he turned off the light and climbed into bed.

He had just gotten comfortable and was hoping for some nice, if maybe not-so-sweet dreams when he heard a click as the window opened. Walt Whitman's "Leaves of Grass" was on the nightstand from the night previous. It was the only thing in reach so he quietly grabbed it to use as a weapon before turning the light back on.

He was surprised (but not very) to see Selina creeping into his room. She was wearing a lilac flannel robe that Bruce recognized as his mother's. Her feet were bare.

"Selina?" Bruce said, barely above a whisper. "What are you doing? Alfred is going to freak out if he finds you in here."

"Don't worry. He's asleep. I checked on him first." She grinned. "Now, can I come in? It's freezing out here."

"Umm, yeah, sure." He put the book down and went to lock the door, just in case.

"Thanks. I knew you wouldn't let the mother of your child freeze to death." She said cheekily as she shut the window behind her then she looked down at her toes. "About that… You don't have to tell people it's yours. I can figure it out."

"I told you. I'm responsible even if I didn't… actually… umm…" He trailed off feeling suddenly very shy.

"It's okay. I get it. It's weird, but I get it. You're Bruce Wayne. You have to protect the innocent. Even when they're... not so innocent, right?" She smiled at him guiltily. "Plus, who's going to believe a story about an evil twin taking your place? This isn't a soap opera."

She walked gracefully over to the bed and pulled back the covers, dropping the robe before getting in. Bruce caught a flash of blue and white polka-dotted fabric before she covered herself in the comforter.

"What are you doing?" His voice pitched a little higher than he would have liked.

"Getting into bed. What does it look like?" Her eyes looked big and innocent. "Weren't you sleepy."

Bruce gulped audibly. "I guess, but..."

"Come to bed, Bruce." She scooted over to make room for him. "Don't worry, I won't bite you."

Heart pounding, he crossed the room. He stopped an inch from the bed. "You don't have to do this, Selina. It's okay."

"I know. I want to." She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him down so his face was almost touching hers. Her cast felt hard and rough against him palm. "Don't you?"

He nodded and lightly touched his lips to her. She inhaled sharply. It was just a gentle brush of contact but it made Bruce's face warm and his breathing faster.

"Do you want the light off?" He asked quietly, pulling back a few inches.

"No. You can leave it on." She smiled coyly.

Bruce got under the covers but didn't know what to do next so he just lay flat on his back watching her, his hand still in hers. She lay on her side facing him. She kissed him, a little harder this time. She licked his lips with the tip of her tongue. He surrendered to the pressure and mimicked her, gently pushing his tongue against hers. Her mouth was cool and sweet.

He shifted so his body was facing hers and brought his free hand up to her face. He ran his thumb across her jaw then his fingers tangled in her tousled hair.

Her cold foot touched his leg just then and he pulled back with a gasp, his eyes opening.

"Sorry! It was cold outside." She apologized.

"It's okay." He laughed. "It just surprised me."

His sudden movement had disturbed the blanket and he could see the top of her polka-dotted bra.

She saw him staring and smiled. "Do you like it?" She caught the hand that had been in her hair and placed in over her breast. His fingertips just barely touched her bare skin.

"It's... nice." He squeaked. He cleared his throat, trying to sound less nervous. "Is it new?"

"You bought it for me. Remember? When I was in the hospital?" She looked at his hand touching her then back at his face.

"Oh. No. I… uh… I sent Alfred for the clothes. I didn't see them until you were wearing them. I mean… I didn't… I didn't see this part." He felt extremely inexperienced at that moment. He wanted to pull his hand away but she held it in place.

"So, Alfred saw my bra before you did? That's awkward." She giggled then her face softened. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I... I don't know what I'm doing here." He confessed. "I haven't done this before." He looked away from her piercing eyes.

"It's alright. I can show you." She kissed him lightly this time and gently squeezed his fingers around her breast. She moaned softly onto his lips. The sound caused something low in his stomach to tighten. His resolve strengthened.

She pushed him back so he lie flat again and slid her leg over his so she was straddling him. His pyjama bottoms suddenly felt very tight. He squirmed under her. He put both hands on her breasts. She smiled and leaned down and put her lips to his neck and lightly sucked at the pulse there. He didn't need much coaxing after that.

"This is nice fabric." He said massaging her breasts gently. She arched her back, pressing into his hands.

She sat up and undid the buttons on his pyjama top one by one, slowly spreading it open as she went down. His hands moved to her hips. Only then did he notice the matching panties.

"Did I buy you those, too?"

"Mm-hm." Her fingertips brushed up and down his stomach and chest, tracing the muscles that were beginning to show here and there.

"I have good taste." He hooked his thumbs under the elastic on the sides and pulled the panties down an inch.

"Or Alfred does. Hey!" She said suddenly with a smirk. "Maybe I should show him instead." She started to push off of him.

"No!" He said sharply and tightened his grip on her hips. "You're mine."

"Am I?" Her hands resumed their tracks on his stomach.

"If you want to be." His eyes bored into hers.

"I think I'd like that." She brushed his nose with hers. They were still for a moment with their eyes closed and their foreheads touching, breathing into each other.

A soft knock brought them out of it.

"Bruce?" Alfred's voice came from behind the locked door.

Bruce and Selina both froze looking at the door. The doorknob rattled.

"Bruce!" The voice was sharper and more insistent this time.

"Just a second, Alfred!" Bruce called.

Selina jumped up then and, grabbing her robe, headed for the window.

"Bruce! Ms. Kyle better not be in there with you." The butler rapped on the door harder. There was a jingle of keys.

Bruce hurried to unlock the door as Selina disappeared silently out the window.

"What is it, Alfred?" Bruce asked as he unlocked the door.

"I heard voices." Alfred explained, pushing past Bruce and searching the room.

"No. I was just… reading." Bruce said quickly and pointed to the book on the bedside table.

Alfred picked up the book and looked at it for a second. "Whitman, eh? Right then. Sorry to disturb you. Carry on." He put the book down and hurried out the door and down the hall. Bruce hoped Selina made it back to her own room before Alfred checked there.


	17. Chapter 17

Selina had in fact gotten to her room just moments before she heard Alfred's soft footsteps outside her door. She was thankful to have left the light off when she first went out the window. She crept soundlessly into the bed, discarding the lilac robe on the ground, and feigned sleep.

When the soft knock came on the door, Selina answered as sleepily and annoyed as possible. The annoyance at least, was not faked.

"What do you want?" She answered with an improvised yawn.

"Very sorry to disturb you Ms. Kyle." Alfred said in his politest voice. "I heard a noise and wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine!" She called back. "Trying to sleep!"

"Right. My apologies, Miss. See you at breakfast."

When she heard his footsteps going away from her door, she breathed a sigh of relief and push the covers off of herself. The exertion of the climb back to her room had left her warm and sticky. She peeled off her damp lingerie and put on a cool satin nightgown. She tried to sleep but after her near-miss with Bruce, she just wasn't that tired.

This was not how she had envisioned the night going. She had planned on sneaking out of Bruce's room early the next morning after a few hours of laying in each other's arms. Instead, she lay on her borrowed bed looking up at the antique crown molding feeling angry and frustrated. She wanted to go back but with Alfred on the loose, she'd never get away with it. They didn't even have to do anything, she just wanted to feel his hands on her. It had felt so nice to be close to him even if had only been for a brief moment.

Stupid Alfred and his stupid good hearing. She thought bitterly. Aren't old people supposed to go deaf?

Tears stung her eyes. She wasn't normally one to cry, living on the streets beat that out of you quickly, but after the stressful week she had had she couldn't stop it. Four days of being stuck in Wayne Manor was wearing on her. She missed her real life, dangerous as it was. Domestic life just didn't suit her. She was a rusty square peg in a gilded round hole and she knew she didn't belong.

Alfred had been polite enough but he clearly didn't trust her or like her around Bruce. He watched her wherever she went and was constantly giving her arbitrary rules about what she should and should not do.

Maybe Bruce expected her to turn into a cheerful little housewife like his mother but she was never going to be anyone's kept woman. There would be no fairytale ending for Selina Kyle. Bruce may be willing to be her white knight but she was no helpless damsel. She was just a common street rat and no amount of pretty dresses or fancy dinners would change that.

Her tears were flowing freely now. She wasn't going to be getting much sleep tonight. With shaky hands she dressed and packed up her few belongings, including a couple new articles of clothing that would work for civilian life. She looked sadly around the room that had been hers for the last few days. Before she left she made the bed as best she could, trying to fluff the pillows and smooth the comforter.

* * *

The next morning, concerned when Selina didn't show for breakfast, Alfred knocked softly on her door and called for her. The door was unlocked so after getting no reply, he tentatively let himself in. Save for a small pile of dirty laundry, the room was empty. He looked from the poorly-made bed to the open window and sighed. He was about to report to his ward when he noticed the folded sheet of paper on the desk. It was addressed to Bruce.

* * *

Dear Bruce,

Thanks for dinner and everything else. No one's ever taken me on a real date like that before. I'll admit not all the food was bad. You were right about the oysters. It was nice having people treat me like I'm actually somebody.

While it was fun being Cinderella for a night, we both know that's not really me. I can't stay here anymore. You and Alfred watch me all the time. I know you think you're protecting me or something, but you're smothering me. I promise I'll come to visit, maybe even stay the night if I feel like it, but I can't live here. I won't be a princess to be kept safe in a tower. Cats need to wander.

Don't worry, I'll keep myself safe. You'll see me soon.

xo Selina

P. S. Tell Alfred I'm sorry for stealing the towels.


	18. Chapter 18

"Your breakfast is getting cold, Master Bruce." Alfred gestured to the untouched full English spread on the dining table in front of Bruce.

"It would be rude to start before Selina gets here," Bruce replied keeping his hands in his lap.

Alfred sighed. "I'll go see what's keeping her." He turned in the direction of the guest rooms. "At least drink your tea. There's nothing worse than cold tea," he called back to Bruce as he left the room.

Bruce raised the teacup to his lips but before he had a chance to take a sip he was surprised to see his own face fill the tv screen on the other side of the room. He turned the volume up and stood to get a better view. He nearly spilled his tea when he heard the words "pregnant girlfriend."

"According to an unnamed source with the police department, Ms. Kyle was on her way home monday night when she was attacked. After being held captive for several hours, she was rescued by the brave officers of the GCPD," the news reporter was saying. A grainy black and white photo of Selina from the Wayne Charity ball was on the screen. The reporter continued in her cheerful voice, "the young couple is reportedly expecting a child together. And now for the weather."

A portly man in a poorly-fitting suit took over. "Sunny skies and an unusually -"

Bruce clicked the tv off and set down his cup and the remote. Suddenly he wasn't hungry. He fell back into his chair, pushed the food away, and started taking slow, deep breaths to keep from throwing up.

Alfred entered the room, talking. "Master Bruce, Ms. Kyle has gone. She left a note. She says…" His voice trailed off as he approached his ward. "Is everything alright, sir?"

"It's on the news." Bruce pointed to the dark television screen.

"What is, sir?" Alfred inquired.

"Selina." Bruce squeezed his eyes shut.

"I see." Alfred said knowingly. Then added, "Bloody vultures!"

"I have to tell her." Bruce jumped up from the table.

"You can't, Master Bruce." Alfred hand over Selina's letter. "As I was saying, she's gone."

Bruce took the folded sheet of paper and read it with wide eyes. He had to read it three times before he understood. When he finally looked up there were tears in his eyes.

"I'm smothering her?" Bruce nearly yelled, both sad and angry. He looked up at his butler. "I'm trying to keep her safe. She can't just wander around the city. She's pregnant! What if something happens to her? I have to find her."

Alfred grabbed his ward by the shoulders and shook his gently. He held the boy's gaze in his. "That girl has lived on her own for most of her life," he said firmly. "She can handle herself just fine." He assured.

"But -" Bruce started only to be cut off.

"You can absolutely not go galavanting around the city looking for her." Alfred let go of Bruce's shoulders and put his hands in his pocket. "Now, have I ever told you about my Ophelia?"

"No." Bruce was confused by the sudden change of subject. "What does it have to do with Selina?"

"Everything. Sit down, Master Bruce," Alfred commanded taking a seat and pouring himself a cup of tea. Bruce sat.

"Ophelia was a feral kitten I found as a child. She was a mewling little dirty thing hiding in the hollow of a fallen tree," Alfred explained. "I kept her in a box in my bathroom and fed her leftover meat. I loved her. After a few days I let her wander around the house. She always begged to go outside but I was worried that she would run away so I never let her outside."

Bruce listened silently, wondering where this was going.

"Inside, she was safe. She had warm food, a nice bed, and a clean box to do her business in. She should have been happy. But she wasn't. Ophelia whined when she watched the birds outside. She scratched at the doors and windows. She needed to be outside." Alfred paused to take a sip of tea.

"So you let her outside?" Bruce asked.

"No. I didn't. She escaped. Scratched through a screen in the middle of the night. I looked everywhere for her for a week but I couldn't find her. I gave her up for lost." Alfred took another sip of tea.

"You don't think Selina will come back?" The sick feeling was back in Bruce's stomach.

"Two weeks after I stopped looking for her, Ophelia scratched on my window. She slept on my pillow that night and every night after until she died.

"The point is," Alfred concluded, "that if you chase a cat, it runs away. You need to let her be. If Selina wants to be with you, she will come to you in her own time."

Bruce sighed. "But how do I know she'll be okay? If she's safe?"

"You don't. You just have to wait." Alfred push Bruce's plate back toward him. "Now, eat your breakfast."

"What do I do about the news?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing," Alfred proclaimed firmly. "Wait for it to blow over. Someone else is bound to have a scandal sooner or later."

Bruce sighed.

* * *

In a dirty, cash-only motel, Maria Kyle was half-watching the morning news when she heard her daughter's name.

"We need to go back to Gotham," she told her companion.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **As I'm writing, I often make notes to myself about things I want to include so I don't forget. In the notes for this chapter I wrote: "Alfred: 'You need to leave her the f*** alone for a while.'" Luckily Alfred has the tact not to say everything he thinks.**


	19. Chapter 19

Selina was settling back into her regular street life. It was amazing how her stays at Wayne Manor always seemed like a dream after a few days back in the real world. Everything was back to normal for the young thief except for the strange delivery that showed up the day after she returned home.

She was opening a can of tuna, trying not to smell it. Her cat, Otto, may love it, but recently the fishy odour nauseated her. Actually, a lot of things nauseated her these days. She didn't know if it was just her body re-adjusting to her diet of convenience store food and stolen leftovers or if she had morning sickness.

"It's a stupid name," she told the cat."They shouldn't call it 'morning sickness' if you get it all day."

Otto meowed and rubbed against her leg until she put the tuna down.

"Blech! I'm glad you like it." Selina said with disgust.

Just then she heard footsteps in the hall outside her door. She froze and listened. It sounded like one person but who could be sure. She pulled out the blade she kept hidden in her boot and leaned her back against the wall next to the door, waiting.

There was a soft knock and a teenage boy's voice called through the door. "I have a delivery for a Selina Kyle!"

"I didn't order anything. Just leave it." Selina called back.

"I'm supposed to make sure you get it. There's a note." The voice called again.

Selina took a deep breath and threw open the door. She grabbed the shocked delivery boy by his collar, slamming him against the wall.

"Who sent you?" She demanded holding her blade to his throat.

"I'm from the Gotham Grocery. I'm just delivering your food. Please don't kill me." The boy begged his voice cracking. His eyes were large and a single drop of blood had appeared at the tip of her knife.

Selina looked past him and saw two large off-white cloth bags with the words 'Gotham Grocery' printed on them in bold green lettering sitting in the hall. Something green and leafy peaked out of one of them. Selina lowered her blade and let the delivery boy go.

"Sorry." She said sheathing her knife.

"Here." The boy shoved a crumpled white envelope at her. "Crazy bitch," he said as he ran away down the hall.

"You're not getting a tip!" Selina shouted after him.

Selina dumped the bags out onto the table before reading the note which was addressed to 'Selina' in Bruce's neat script. She looked at her table dumbfounded. Covering it was a varied assortment of different foods. There were two loaves of bread, one white, one wheat, packages of slices salami, turkey, and ham, three kinds of pre-sliced cheese, a dozen eggs, bacon, a gallon of whole milk, a six-pack of strawberry yogurt, two pounds of raw hamburger, a head of lettuce, tomatoes, two onions, a bunch of celery, red and green bell peppers, a bag of frozen peas, bananas, apples, strawberries, frozen orange juice concentrate (with added calcium), several cans of soup, two jars of peanut butter, one chunky, one smooth, a jar of dill pickles, and a variety pack of flavored instant oatmeal. There was even a bag of catfood and a dozen cans of tuna for Otto.

"This is way too much food," she told the cat who ignored her in favor of his fishy dinner. "And he didn't even get cookies."

She read the letter as she tried to figure out where she was going to store all the perishables.

* * *

Dear Selina,

I wish you could have stayed longer but I understand why you left. As much as I want to keep you and the baby safe, I can't and won't force you to stay with me. Take as much time as you need. My doors (and windows) are always open to you.

Just let me do one little thing for you. It's too dangerous for you to beg or steal for food so I made it so you don't have to. I didn't know what you would want or if you're having weird cravings or anything, so I got you a little of everything. There's also a tab open for you at the grocery store around the corner from your place when you run out or if I forgot anything. Get whatever you want. Just tell the clerk your name and I'll take care of the bill. It'll be just like stealing without the getting arrested part.

Yours,

Bruce Wayne

* * *

Selina threw the note on the ground. _I don't need him or his handouts._ She thought, opening the ripest banana. She angrily spooned blobs of chunky peanut butter onto it. Part of her knew that he cared for her, maybe even loved her, but another part knew that he was a bleeding heart who would give money to any beggar who asked.

 _I'm better off without him._ She told herself, cutting up one of the apples and dipping it in yogurt.

Otto was happy, though. He purred as he ate milk-soaked catfood and tuna for dinner.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **This is the moment when you realize I've talked about cats for two straight chapters.**


	20. Chapter 20: Alfred's Night Out

With Selina out of the manor after nearly a week, Alfred could finally take a breath. Bruce may be depressed about her leaving but Alfred was almost gleeful. He wouldn't have to worry about her stalking around, complaining when he served a meal, or passive aggressively sighing when he scolded her for putting her boots on the antique mahogany coffee table. Most importantly, there would be no more food left out to spoil on the kitchen counter after midnight snacks.

Alfred spent the day sterilizing the guest bedroom and bathroom where Selina had been staying. It was amazing how much mess one feral teenage girl could make in just a few days. In his fifteen years, Bruce could not have strived for the levels of disorder that Selina had achieved in less than a week. There were stains on leather davenports, paintings hung askew, and dirty dishes laying around everywhere.

It had taken the better part of an hour just to scrub the tub. Selina had apparently never experienced a proper claw foot bathtub before and thus had spent many languid hours lounging amidst the bubbles. She had managed to coat the tub, inside and out, and the surrounding marble tiles with a grey, soapy film.

Changing the bedding should have been no problem if it weren't for the fact that the young house guest had managed to get mustard on the silk comforter and every one of the decorative pillows. Never mind that Alfred had vehemently warned that no food was to be eaten in bed. There were also stray socks and, inexplicably, towels hiding amongst the sheets.

Even though Alfred had a strict no-dirty-shoes-in-the-house rule, Selina had managed to get muddy boot prints in nearly every room of the spacious manor, save for Alfred's suite and, of course, Bruce's bedroom, where she was forbidden to be. With antique wool carpeting, mud didn't simply disappear with vacuuming, Alfred had had to break out the steam cleaner, a chore he secretly loathed.

The only good part of the girl staying with them, as far as Alfred could figure, was that Bruce wasn't constantly wondering aloud about her safety and location. Since her shocking pregnancy announcement and equally shocking kidnapping, Bruce had been especially protective of her. It was honorable, what Bruce was doing, Alfred supposed. There were men twice the boy's age who wouldn't step up if given the same circumstances. In spite of his feelings regarding the girl, Alfred was enormously proud of the man he had raised Bruce to be.

* * *

After a whole day of cleaning and tidying, Alfred was looking forward to a nice relaxing night off.

"You should go out," Bruce insisted, not looking up from his copy of the Gotham Gazette. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Sir?" Alfred asked with concern. "I hate leaving you here alone."

"I won't be alone. I have the lovely Valerie Vale here to keep me company." Bruce flicked the paper.

Ever since news that Gotham's most eligible underage bachelor had supposedly knocked up his girlfriend, every paper had decided to run their version of the story. Most of it was pure rubbish but Vale's telling was closer to the truth than most. She had dated Detective Gordon in the past, maybe she still had sources within the GCPD. Alfred kept this suspicion to himself.

"Right then," Alfred relented. "I shan't be out long. I'll be in by nine."

"I expect you to stay out at least until eleven. That's an order." Bruce commanded with a smile.

"Yes, Sir. I shall be home at eleven on the nose. Call me should anything urgent arise." With that Alfred left to change for a night out.

* * *

It seemed that Alfred hadn't had a night off since Thomas and Martha's death. He barely knew what to do with himself. He decided to check out the nearest bar. If he had to go out he could at least stay close to home in case his ward needed him immediately.

As soon as Alfred walked into The Night Crawl, he had a feeling he was overdressed and over-aged for the place. What he had thought was simply a bar and lounge was in actuality a local hangout for students of the nearby community college. He got a few sideways glances as he headed to the bar.

"Scotch and soda," Alfred told the bartender as he took his seat on a stool. He had an excellent vantage of a group of scantily girls dancing on the other side of the room. One of the girls smiled in his direction and said something to her companion.

There's no harm in looking. He told himself. Even if I am old enough to be her father.

She was pretty in a Rubenesque way. Her dark hair was plaited in two French braids that hung barely past her shoulders. Her slinky black dress shimmered under the colored lights and when she turned her back to him Alfred saw that the halter-top left her back exposed all the way down to where her panties should have been. There was a bit of lace peaking out from the hem of her dress. A black line ran down the back of each leg from the lace to disappear into her ballet slippers. There was something vaguely familiar about her, but Alfred couldn't figure out what it was.

"Do you want to open a tab?" The bartender asked.

"Yes, please," Alfred said and put his card in the man's hand without taking his eyes off the girl.

"We don't get many professors in here," the bartender remarked as he took the card. "Plenty of students, but not many teachers. Not unless they're meeting one of their students."

Alfred's head snapped around to meet the man's gaze.

"No, I'm not a… I didn't come here for…" Alfred stammered, flustered. "I just came for a drink."

The bartender laughed. "Don't worry, man. I won't tell anyone." He winked and went to take another drink order.

Perfect. Alfred thought with annoyance and embarrassment. I try to have a nice night out and people think I'm looking to pick up a co-ed.

Alfred decided to quietly finish his drink then leave. When he turned back to his scotch and soda, the girl with the braids was leaning against the bar next to him. Now that she was close, he could see how tall she was, hence the lack of skyscrapers heels in favor of more sensible flats. While she had looked slightly overweight at a distance, up close Alfred could see strength and definition in her arms and shoulders.

"Let me guess," the girl started, lightly touching his arm. "You're a humanities teacher. Poly Sci?"

"No, Miss." The butler gave her a nervous little smile then looked down at his drink.

"Comparative Religions?" She tried again. She reached across him and stole a cherry from the little bowl behind the bar.

"No, Miss. I don't…" Alfred started. He tried to ignore the breast that had brushed his arm and was still uncomfortably close.

"I got it!" She licked the syrup off the cherry before it could drip on the bar. "Women's Studies." She tipped her head back and ate the cherry.

Alfred cleared his throat. "I don't teach."

"Oh. My therapist says I have 'daddy issues.'" She held up her fingers in air quotes. "You kind of remind me of him."

"Your father?" Alfred asked, confused.

"No," she laughed. "My therapist. I'm Angie." She held out her hand.

"Alfred Pennyworth." He replied shaking her hand. She had a remarkable firm grip.

"So you're not a teacher. That makes you a…" Her voice trailed off.

"I'm a butler, ma'am." Alfred relented. If he was going to be forced to socialize he could at least be polite.

"And who do you buttle? Anyone important?" Angie pressed.

"I've served the same family for many years." He didn't want to give this young lady any information she could use against him or Bruce so he kept his answer vague. He tried to put the focus back on her. Most people prefer to talk about themselves. "What do you do?"

"I'm training to be a chiropractor and on weekends I do roller derby." She motioned to the bartender for a shot.

Alfred looked more closely at her. She had little bruises in varying states of healing all over her arms, legs, and back. Suddenly her muscular frame made sense: she was an athlete.

"Hey! Do you dance?" Angie threw back her shot of tequila.

"I suppose I…" Alfred started.

"Good." She grabbed his hand and pulled him off his stool toward the dance floor.

This is going to be a long night. He thought as he followed her helplessly.


	21. Chapter 21

Selina never had much need of a pantry. Usually she only had a few days worth of food at a time, basically what she could stuff in her pockets. It would easily fit in the cupboard next to her tiny fridge. She had quickly gone through the peanut butter, the milk, and most of the eggs, but three days after Bruce's 'gift' arrived, there were still little piles of food in her pantry and littered around Selina's flat.

Ivy's visit was unannounced, as were all her visits. Selina was napping on the couch, a half-eaten apple in her hand, with Otto sleeping on her chest when the redhead burst through the door. The sound startled both of the sleepers to awareness. Otto hissed and shot out of the room, scratching Selina's stomach as he leapt to safety. Selina swore and threw her apple at the intruder. It sailed across the room and bounced off Ivy's denim-clad thigh.

" _Ow!_ Rude!" Ivy said as she shut the door. She pursed her lips, rubbing the wet mark the apple had left.

" _I'm_ rude?!" Selina yelled. " _You_ broke into _my_ flat! You're lucky an apple is all you got. What are you even doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," Ivy shrugged. "I missed you. I brought you a present." She produced a crumpled newspaper from her coat pocket. She handed the paper to Selina for inspection.

"There's a record level of crime in Gotham? What else is new?" Selina said, looking at the front page.

"Look on page A7, in the 'Gossip' column. You're famous." The redhead pointed then she looked around the room in bewilderment. "What's with all the food? Did you rob a grocery store or something?"

"Don't ask," Selina muttered, turning pages. Her eyes went wide when she saw what Ivy wanted her to see. "What the hell?"

"Congratulations? Is it true?" Ivy's forehead crinkled. "I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend."

"It's complicated." Selina didn't want to explain.

Ivy scoffed. "Um, yeah. I'm sure, but you're really pregnant?" She asked, biting into an fresh apple.

Selina shrugged.

"Oh my God!" Ivy clasped her hand over her mouth. "I thought it was just weird newspaper stuff. Are you getting married? We're friends, you have to tell me these things."

"I'm not getting married. That's stupid." Selina crossed her arms.

Ivy scoffed and made a face at her. "You're stupid."

Selina rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean you were stupid... Stupid. I meant getting married is stupid. I'm not having a shotgun wedding."

"Why aren't you living with him in that big house, though?" Ivy crossed her arms, mimicking Selina's stance. "That's pretty crappy of him to kick you out on the street."

"He didn't kick me out. Not that it's any of your business, but I left." Selina shrugged.

"Why?" Ivy asked. "That place is awesome. There's hot water, and lots of food, and a butler to wait on you day and night."

"And you're watched and judged all the time and you never get a moment to yourself and you can't leave when you want to," Selina complained. "Alfred thinks I'm trash. I don't belong there."

"So you're just going to live on the street with a baby?" Ivy asked.

"I don't know," Selina shrugged and replied firmly.

"Are you going to have an abortion?" Ivy pressed.

"I don't know," Selina said quieter and closed her eyes. Her lashes were damp.

Ivy came and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. Selina, unused to this kind of contact let her friend hug her. After a few beats she hugged back. Her tears fell on the fabric of Ivy's coat like shimmering raindrops.

The stress of the last few weeks had finally caught up. Selina's knees buckled and they both ended up on the floor, her sobs shaking them both.

After a few minutes, Selina got her voice back. She wiped her face on the back of her sleeve.

"I'm sorry," she apologized weakly. "I just want things to go back to normal."

"Well," Ivy started, "things were never really normal."

Selina let out a sound between a laugh and a cough. "You know what I mean."

"I have an idea," Ivy said as her green eyes brightened.

Selina's eyebrows raised a bit. "Anything dangerous?"

Ivy always had some scheme. As normal as she could seem, she always had a little crazy just below the surface.

"Maybe…," Ivy's face feigned an apology, though her eyes shone with a promise of mischief.

"Okay." Selina was resigned. "Let's do it."

A night out was just what Selina needed. If they got in some trouble, even better.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I have been spending way too much time reading everyone else's stories and not enough time working on my own. Shame shame.**


	22. Chapter 22: What's Ivy Been Up To?

"Come on." Ivy dragged Selina back to her feet. "You can't stay here moping. We have work to do."

"I'm not moping." Selina protested. "I'm tired."

"Pssh! Whatever." Ivy dismissed, pulling on her friend's arm. "Let's go."

"I'm coming." Selina pulled her arm back and straightened her sleeve. "Where are we going? Do I need to dress up for this?"

She looked down at her worn clothes. Though she had taken some of the new clothes from her stay at Wayne Manor, she still didn't have enough to get rid of her old clothes. If they were going anywhere even remotely decent, Selina would need to change out of her baggy Henley and unironically ripped jeans.

"We'll change at my place. I've got something great for you to wear." Ivy said quickly. She pulled Selina's shirt up a little. "Wait! You don't look too pregnant do you?"

"Stop!" Selina jumped out of the way and pulled her shirt back down. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. "I'm only like eight weeks along. It doesn't look like anything."

"Okay! Sorry!" Ivy's hands shot up.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Selina wrapped her arms over her stomach.

"Geez! I said I was sorry." Ivy looked down.

"Let's just go." Selina said, grabbing her jacket.

* * *

A little while later the girls we standing in the lobby of one of the ritziest places Selina had ever been, aside from Wayne Manor, of course. Her eyes were wide as the hotel doorman opened the door for them and greeted Ivy with a bow.

"Good evening, Ms. Pepper." He said with a blush. "Will you need a car for the evening?"

Ivy brushed his cheek with her fingertips as she passed him. "I'll let you know." Her voice was a buttery whisper.

"Eww!" Selina said with disgust once they were out of the doorman's earshot. "What was that?"

"It's that perfume I was telling you about. It makes men do what I want. It's awesome." Ivy bragged gleefully.

"It doesn't hurt that you look like that." Selina gestured to Ivy in general.

"It's this perfume. I promise."

* * *

Selina jaw dropped when she saw the beautiful suite Ivy was calling home. It was all dark wood furniture and white marble flooring. The art on the walls were ugly impressionist paintings, the type only rich people like.

"Did you get a sugar daddy or something?" Selina wondered aloud.

"Oh!" Ivy exclaimed excitedly. "I met this guy. He's really old and really rich. Anyway, he said I could stay here until he gets back from Prague or wherever."

"He just let you stay here?" Selina was skeptical.

"Yeah," Ivy said, as if it were obvious. "He was sad about his wife dying so I told him he should do some traveling and that I would take care of his place until he got back."

Selina was at a loss for words. Her friend had always been weird, manipulative and a little scary, but it seemed that along with her rapid aging, Ivy had figured out some kind of mind control.

"Anyway." Ivy cut into Selina's thought. "We need to get ready. What do you want to wear?"

The redhead threw open an armoire. She started pulling out sparkling dresses of different colors. Selina was reminded bitterly of similarly stocked closet at Wayne Manor.

Selina chose a slinky black velvet dress with silver spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline. She thought she wouldn't be able to wear a bra with it but Ivy produced a special bra for her with the same plunging front as the dress.

"You should wear these, too," Ivy held out a pair of long black opera gloves. "to cover your cast. And we need to do something about your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Selina was insulted.

"Nothing," Ivy insisted. "You just look really... young."

Ivy set to work pulling, pinning, and spraying Selina's fluffy hair. After a few minutes she had achieved a loose French twist.

"That's better." Ivy proclaimed, turning Selina to the full length mirror. The pearls and strappy heels completed the look.

"I look like a call girl." Selina narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Am I going to be a call girl tonight?"

Ivy laughed as she pinned her own hair so it cascaded over one shoulder. The glittering forest green dress she had chosen went wonderfully with her red hair.

"Here," Ivy pulled two little purses out of a drawer and handed one to Selina. "You'll need this."

Ivy spritzed them both with her special perfume before they left.

* * *

When they got to their destination, It wasn't a strip club or bar. It was a casino, an exclusive one. The kind where just sitting at a poker table cost a few thousand dollars. Selina was relieved. Stealing from rich people was something she could do. She started picking out her marks. There was a particularly drunk man who looked like he wouldn't notice if she took the cards right out of his hands. She started over to him when Ivy Stopped her.

"Let me show you how it's done." Ivy gestured to a proud, but very sober-looking man placing a bet at the craps table.

The redhead slinked over and put her hand on the man's arm. She whispered something in his ear. He smiled and nodded. He rolled the dice and everyone around the table cheered. He kissed Ivy's cheek and handed her a bill. She squeezed his hand and walked back to Selina who stood a few feet away, dumbfounded.

"What did you say to him?" Selina asked looking at fifty dollar bill as Ivy stuffed them into her little purse.

"I just wished him good luck. He said I'm his muse." Ivy pointed out a man sitting at another table. "Give it a try. Make sure you get close enough so he can smell you."

Selina cautiously sidled up to the man in question, touched his arm and whispered, "Good luck."

It didn't sound all that seductive to her, but the man seemed happy to see her. He rolled his dice and they both came up ones. There was a collective sound of disappointment from the crowd.

"Better luck next time." The dealer said as the chips were cleared away.

Fearing retribution, Selina started to back away but the man caught her arm. She was ready to start throwing punches when he pressed a chip into her hand. There was '$20' printed on it.

"Thanks for trying," he said and placed another bet on the table.

Selina was amazed. The night continued like that. If the men won, they gave her a big tip. If they lost, it was smaller, but they always thanked her for helping. One man called her 'Lady Luck' and kissed the back of her gloved hand every round.

Afterwards, the girls poured their earning out onto Ivy's bed. They had almost ten thousand dollars.

"This is something I could get used to," Selina said as she lay on the bed with the money all around her.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

It was raining and Selina and Ivy had had to run the two blocks from the casino to Ivy's hotel. Selina was out of breath and she had a stitch in her side from the run. She kicked off her uncomfortable shoes and raked her hands through her hair, trying to free it of its soggy hairspray prison.

Ivy was laughing as she dumped her little purse out on the bedspread. She ended up with a small pile of cash and jewelry. Looking up from her prize, Ivy noticed Selina was holding her side.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just really out of shape," Selina replied but a sharp pain shot into her abdomen. "Ow!"

Selina inhaled sharply closing her eyes, fingertips tentatively touching her abdomen. Though normally possessing the grace and balance of a gymnast, she stumbled.

Ivy looked at her, puzzled. "Selina? What's going on?"

"I don't know." She said through gritted teeth. She fell to her knees on the marble. She took deep labored breaths. Her eyes were wide. "Something's wrong."

That's when Ivy noticed the crimson trickling down Selina's leg to stain the stone floor.


	23. Chapter 23: Back in the Hospital

"Placenta previa is when the placenta attaches over or close to the cervix. In your case it is a few millimeters from the opening of the cervix," Dr. Mayfaire was saying.

She pointed to a black and grey wiggle frozen on the screen. "This is your cervix. And here is the edge of the placenta." She pointed to a shadow next to the wiggle.

"As the baby grows and your uterus expands it puts pressure on that part of the placenta and can cause abruption. That's when the placenta separates from the uterine wall." Dr. Mayfaire explained. "Best case scenario: it corrects itself on its own and you have no further complications. Worst case: we can't stop the bleeding and you'll have to have an emergency cesarean. Or you could be anywhere in between."

"But she can't have the baby now. It's not time yet," Ivy cut in. She had been allowed to stay with Selina during her exam after lying about being her sister.

The doctor shook her head. "No, if the baby was born now, even with the best medical care, it probably wouldn't survive more than a few days. It needs a few more months. If we were having this conversation in four months, we could be more optimistic. Twenty-eight weeks is pretty much the cutoff for viability outside the womb. Even then it would have to stay in the NICU for a long time. That's a pretty expensive hospital stay."

"My baby's going to die." Selina said flatly, more a statement of fact than a question.

"We don't know anything for sure yet. The bleeding has stopped for now, but you're going to need to be monitored. You're not out of the woods yet." The doctor sighed. "I wish I had better news for you."

"How long do I have to stay here?" As worried as Selina was for the her baby, she was dreading another hospital stay.

"Just a day or so." The doctor patted her arm sympathetically.

Selina resisted the urge to pull away but she couldn't keep the look of disgust off her face. She hated when strangers causally touched her. The doctor must have read her look as disappointment because she continued patting Selina's arm for a few more seconds.

"It's just going to be long enough to make sure you're both okay," Dr. Mayfaire said with an apologetic smile.

"Okay," Selina relented.

"And when you get home, you're on bedrest for two weeks, minimum," the doctor continued.

"What! I'm not just going to lay around for two weeks." Selina started to get up but a dull ache in her belly caused her to gasp and lay back down. She groaned, more out of frustration than pain. " _Ugh!_ I hate this. It's so stupid."

"I promise I'm only doing this to keep you and your baby safe," Dr. Mayfaire said with concern.

"I know," Selina said quietly and wrapped her arms protectively over her stomach.

"I'm going to let you get some sleep now, but I'll be back to check on you soon." As the doctor left a smaller figure entered the room.

"Ugh!" Selina closed her eyes. "I told them not to call you."

"Ivy called me," Bruce said as he shut the door.

Selina turned angry grey eyes on her redheaded friend. The redhead in question jumped up.

"I'm going to get a snack," Ivy said cheerfully as she headed for the door. "Anybody want anything?"

Bruce shook his head. Selina just glared. Ivy left as quickly as she could.

"Look, I'm glad you want to be all noble and 'do the right thing' but I'm not staying with you." Selina looked past Bruce at the "What's your pain level?" chart on the wall behind him.

"It's been weeks and I've heard nothing from you. The grocer says you never came by. You're not staying at your flat. Then Ivy calls and says you're in the hospital." His voice broke and his eyes glistened with threatening tears. "She didn't even tell me why. Just that I should come. What was I supposed to do?"

Selina shook her head. "She shouldn't've called you. I don't want you here," she told him softly.

"Why?" The word was thick with emotion and unshed tears. He pointed to her stomach. "That's my… family in there. The only family I have left. Why won't you let me be a part of this?"

"I won't be locked up in a tower." Selina said defiantly. "I'll stay with Ivy. At least she doesn't try to control me."

Bruce continued. "Your door was never locked. I just want to do what's best for you and the baby, to keep you safe, because you sure don't seem to know how to do that on your own."

"I'm really tired of people telling me what's best for me." Selina pointed to the door. "Get out."

Bruce's eyes went wide. "You don't mean that. You're upset. You've clearly had a really bad day."

"Don't make me have security throw you out." She warned.

"Selina…" He took a step toward her.

"GET! OUT!" She screamed.

Bruce backed up and was nearly hit by the door as an imposing nurse peeked in.

"Everything okay in here?" The nurse asked Selina as he glared at Bruce.

Bruce wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve and set his shoulders.

"Everything's fine," he told the nurse. "I was just leaving." The door shut.

Bruce pulled a worn teddy bear out of his jacket.

"I just wanted to give you this, for the baby." He put the bear on the edge of the bed. "My dad gave it to my mom as an anniversary gift and she gave it to me when I was little."

After he left, Selina reached for the bear to toss it across the room so she couldn't see it anymore. As she grabbed its little foot it spoke in a tiny squeaky voice.

"I love you beary beary much."

Selina pulled the bear close to her chest and inhaled Bruce's familiar scent. As she did, a teardrop fell on its stuffed face.

* * *

 **Author's note: Yay! Another chapter that passes the Bechdel test. *pats self on the back* That is, unless the baby turns out to be a boy. Spoiler?**

 **In other news, the first chapter of my Mystique story is up. If you like this story and you're also into X-Men, check out "Shades of Blue."**


	24. Chapter 24: An Uninvited Guest

"Leaving so soon are we, Master Bruce?" Alfred stood at attention in front of the nurses station.

"Yes, Alfred." Bruce said firmly.

"When will we need to be back to pick up Ms. Kyle?" Alfred asked as he led the boy out.

"She won't be staying with us." Bruce said definitively.

"I see." Curiosity aside, Alfred didn't press for an explanation.

Selina's safety and whereabouts were a sore subject for Bruce. He would talk about whatever had gone on between them in his own time.

Ivy stopped Bruce as he and Alfred were leaving the hospital.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I thought you should know what happened. She's just - "

Bruce cut her off. "It's okay, Ivy. I'm glad you called me."

"The doctor said the baby is fine for now," Ivy assured him. "but she has to be on bedrest for the next two weeks. I'll take care of her."

"Where are you staying? Is it safe?" Bruce pressed. "She should stay with me."

"She doesn't want to stay with you." Ivy crossed her arms.

Bruce sighed with disappointment. "Can you talk to her? Tell her I miss her."

"Look, Bruce," Ivy used her full height to look down at him. "She likes you. She misses you. But she's just really stubborn. She's afraid you're going to make her be a boring housewife or something."

Bruce scoffed. "Like that would happen."

"I know, right?" Ivy agreed. "Super weird."

"You'll talk to her for me, though?" He asked again.

"Yeah, sure." Ivy conceded.

* * *

"Make up the guest room just in case," Bruce commanded as he and Alfred walked up to the front door.

"Yes, sir," the butler replied. A second later he pushed his ward back roughly. He spoke barely above a whisper. "Someone's in the house. Wait here."

The soldier-turned-butler drew his concealed sidearm. He chambered a round and pushed through the partially open door. He scanned the room, pistol held before him, but didn't see anyone. There was a rustling in the kitchen so Alfred headed that way. He motioned for Bruce to stay on the porch.

In the kitchen, a tall figure in a long black coat and a black hat was digging in the pantry. Alfred snuck up and put the barrel of the gun between the hunched figure's shoulder blades.

"Hands in the air. Slowly," Alfred commanded. His pulse was racing but his hands and his voice were steady. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't come looking for trouble," a familiar female voice said. "I just want to see my daughter."

Alfred recognized her now. Maria Kyle was Selina's estranged mother. Just a few weeks previous, she had conned Bruce out of a small fortune. Before that she hadn't been in Gotham or seen her daughter since she left town eleven years earlier. Her reasons for returning couldn't possibly be as simple as motherly devotion.

"Selina doesn't want to see you," Bruce's voice broke Alfred's concentration as the boy stepped into the kitchen. "Not after the last time."

"I told you to wait outside," Alfred chastised but he lowered his gun. "Let's all have a chat, shall we."

Alfred grabbed Maria's shoulder and let her to the dining room. He directed to take a seat at the head of the table. She took off her hat and sunglasses to reveal an impressive bruise on the left side of her face. Green and purple extended from her brow bone down to her jaw. Alfred wondered if it was real or part of a new scheme to make off with more of the Wayne fortune.

"Where is my daughter?" Maria asked. "I was sure she would be with you."

Bruce stammered, "she left… she - "

"She's out with a friend," Alfred cut him off.

"I can wait for her to get back," Maria said as she sat. "Or she can come see me. This is where I'm staying." She pulled out a business card and handed it to Bruce.

"Ms. Kyle, you can't be here," Alfred said firmly. "You need to leave."

"I just want to talk to Selina," Maria said with pleading eyes. "She's my child. She needs me. You can't stop me from seeing her."

Bruce's jaw tightened. "If you upset her, you're endangering my child. I won't let you do that."

Maria turned angry eyes on him. "You think just because you knocked her up, you own her now?"

"We're doing what's best for the girl," Alfred said.

"By keeping her away from her mother? She needs me." Maria slammed her fists on the table.

"Like she needed you for the last eleven years?" Bruce spat out.

Maria stood up, knocking her chair back. "You have no idea what I've been through! What I've had to do!" She yelled. "You had everything handed to you your whole life and now you want to take my daughter away from me? You little - "

She reached for Bruce who stumbled back. Alfred grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back until she cried out.

"I think it's time for you to go," Alfred said as he grabbed her hat and glasses.

Bruce watched speechlessly as his butler dragged the woman to the door.

"Be glad I'm only throwing you out." Alfred growled in her ear before pushing her out onto the porch. "Next time, you'll leave in the tender care of the Gotham City police."

He slammed the door without giving her a chance to answer.


	25. Chapter 25: New Possibilities

"Selina, I'm so sorry. I thought you would want Bruce here. It is his…" Ivy paused when she saw Selina's tears and curled position. "Are you alright? Do you want me to kill him for you?"

Selina laughed and wiped her face with the blanket.

"No, it's okay," she said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Ivy asked. "Because I have this plant, _Digitalis purpurea_ , that could stop his heart just like that." She snapped her crimson-nailed fingers for emphasis.

"Please don't kill anyone for me," Selina said, half joking. "Especially Bruce. If someone has to kill him, it's going to be me."

"Yeowch! Cat's got claws!" Ivy smiled wickedly. She spied the stuffed animal in Selina's arms. "Eww! What is that thing?"

Selina held up the worn teddy bear. "Bruce brought it for the baby."

Ivy scoffed. "He owns half of Gotham and he can't spring for a new toy? Cheap much?"

"It was his mom's," Selina explained. "It's an heirloom, I guess. It's dumb, right?" She asked.

"No," Ivy shook her head. "It's actually really sweet."

"He is too sweet, isn't he?" Selina hugged the bear to her chest again.

Ivy nodded in agreement. "Totally. Like one of those fancy expensive cupcakes. I can't believe you had sex with him." She added in a whisper.

Selina's face turned red. "Yeah… well I… um…"

Ivy laughed. "It's okay. I get it. He's cute in a young Clark Kent sort of way. He's just really… young?"

Selina sat up. "Ivy, you're the same age. At least you were a few months ago. Before all this." She gestured vaguely at Ivy.

"That's not what I mean." Ivy clarified. "I mean he's been sheltered. He's safe in his big house with his bodyguard and all his money. We had to grow up fast. Some of up faster than other." She looked down at her newly adult body and added, "not that I'm complaining."

Selina laughed at that then nodded at the bag of chips in Ivy's hand.

"So, what'd you get me to eat?"

* * *

Bruce was counting the days since he had seen Selina. It had been ten long, agonizing days since she had all but thrown from the emergency room. He had called Gotham Memorial to find out when she would be discharged but doctor-patient confidentiality meant the hospital couldn't tell him anything. He tried reasoning with the impassive voice on the phone but to no avail. He got no information.

Alfred had categorically refused to allow any stalking (as he called it) of Selina, Ivy, or the hospital in general. Instead, he insisted that Bruce focus on his training. The frequent sparring, grappling, and meditation took up a great deal of Bruce's time and tired him out enough that he was barely able to keep his eyes open when bedtime approached. He still saw her in his dreams, though.

The days would have gone by more quickly if there weren't constant reminders of his failure with Selina popping up everywhere he looked. Most of the actual newspapers and shows had given up talking about Bruce's baby-mommy scandal after the first week or two, but some of the seedier tabloids still tried to get Bruce's statement from time to time. Alfred screened most of the calls but every so often one would show up at the house. He would have to shoo them off with the weak threat of calling the police.

Many people assume the butler's only task is to answer the door so it was very strange when Alfred wasn't available to answer the door that day when the bell rang. Instead Bruce decided to answer his own front door. He was feeling particularly even-tempered after his meditation so he thought he was more than capable of dealing with a nosy reporter or two. It was weird, though, that a reporter might visit tonight. Usually the rainy weather kept them away. No amount of meditation could have prepared Bruce for what he saw when he opened the door.

Selina was dressed in black leather from head to toe and soaking wet. She shook out her soggy curls as the door opened. She looked as tragically beautiful as ever.

"Hey, kid." She said with a coy smile.

"Selina," Bruce breathed her name. "I was a jerk. I'm sorry. I - "

"Shut up." She pushed her way through the partially opened door and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

It had been almost a month since Alfred's awkward impromptu date with the vivacious Angie. He had not had the courage to call her for fear that her interest had been feigned but he had committed her number to memory long before the ink washed off of the inside of his wrist. Perhaps one of her girlfriends dared her into taking a shot at him because of how obviously out of place he had been sitting at that bar.

Still, he couldn't get the girl out of his head. He found himself daydreaming about her throaty laugh, the way the shimmering lights had glistened in her hazel eyes, the warm feel of her skin as they danced.

He was sitting in the study wondering what Angie was doing now. He imagined her sitting in a tiny apartment somewhere with her textbooks spread out all around her. Her hair would be messily but artfully thrown up in a bun on the top of her head. Her brows furrowed, she would chew absentmindedly on the back of her pen, trying to figure out the answer to a particularly difficult homework question.

He really shouldn't be chasing after a student. She was half his age, after all. Somehow, however, he found his fingers dialing the number she had scribbled on his arm before disappearing out the door that night with two other girls.

 _"¿Bueno?"_ An older woman's voice answered the phone in Spanish after just one ring.

There was a click a second later and a younger, more familiar female voice answered in English. "Mama, I got it. Hello?"

Alfred was speechless for a few seconds. Then he found his voice. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Is… Is Ms. Angie available this evening?" Alfred hadn't expected to feel this awkward talking to a woman, not at his age, but as he said her name he could feel his palms sweating and his chest tightening.

"Speaking." The voice responded. "Who's this?"

"Alfred Pennyworth, Miss. We met at a bar a few weeks back." Alfred felt his face get hot with embarrassment.

"Alfred!" She squeaked. "I thought you were never going to call."

"Yes. Well, I…" he stammered.

She cut him off. "I hope you're not busy tomorrow night." She rattled off an address that Alfred scrambled to write down. "Be there at seven. Don't dress too nice. See you tomorrow!"

She hung up with a _Click!_ leaving Alfred with his mouth open.

"Right, then." He said to himself as he set down the phone. "I guess I have a date."

The doorbell rang. Alfred jumped up to answer it when he heard Bruce open the door. He hurried to save the boy from whatever bloodsucking reporter had come calling. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who Bruce had let in.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **What do you think of Angie? I hope you like her because I have a feeling she's going to be around for a little while. Look up Sara Rue, she's my inspiration for this character.**


	26. Chapter 26

"Don't you have another couple days of bedrest?" Bruce asked, his brows crinkling with concern.

Selina rolled her eyes. "I feel fine. I'm not lying in bed for another five days just because some doctor thinks I have to."

"But, if the doctor said so…" Bruce argued weakly.

Selina laughed. "Do you always do what you're told? Anyway Ivy's driving me crazy, I had to get out of there."

Bruce's eyes brightened.

"Does this mean you'll be staying here then." He asked hopefully.

Selina scoffed. "No. I just had to get away from her for a little while."

Bruce looked disappointed. "Okay. You're welcome to stay for the night, though. Your room's still ready for you."

"Eh," Selina's nose wrinkled. "We'll see."

"You should at least put on some dry clothes," Bruce said looking at the puddle she was making in the foyer. "There's some stuff in your room if you want to change."

"Actually," Selina gave him a wicked look. "I kind of want to go swimming. Your pool's heated, right?"

"Yeah, but it's raining…" Bruce stammered.

"It's just water. I'm already all wet." She flopped her arms against her sides which caused a spray of water to leak out of her sleeves.

"Won't your cast melt or something?" He tried again.

Selina pushed back her soggy sleeve to reveal her bare, cast-free arm. "What cast?"

Bruce stared at her. "What happened to your cast?"

She shrugged. "I cut it off. I don't need it anymore. My arm is fine. See?" She demonstrated by turning her arm over and flexing her hand a few times.

Bruce relented. "Okay, then. I'll have Alfred find you a suit. One of my mom's old ones will probably fit you."

"Or we could just go skinny dipping." Selina said with a smirk.

As if on cue, the butler chose that moment to make his presence known. He cleared his throat and stepped meaningfully into the foyer.

"Alfred," Bruce said as he turned to look at the older man his ears red with embarrassment. "Please find Selina a swimsuit." His voice cracked a little but Alfred ignored it.

"I'll have one set out in the guest room for you, Miss." Alfred turned on his heels and headed down the hall.

"And some peanut butter sandwiches!" Selina called after him.

Alfred muttered something under his breath but nodded politely.

* * *

Selina was disappointed when she saw the bathing suit Alfred had chosen for her. She had hoped for something cute. Maybe a skimpy little string bikini. Martha Wayne was supposed to have been a socialite after all; she would have worn cute bathing suits. Instead, He had stuck her with one that was more matron than vixen.

The suit consisted of a halter top that covered Selina from her collarbones to her belly button and a skirted bottom. It was the color of an eggplant and had a lacy ruffle on the edges. Selina imagined it had to be the ugliest and least flattering suit Alfred could come up with.

Selina tucked the bottom half of the halter top up so more of her belly was exposed but she couldn't do much about the skirt. There was just too much fabric to tuck in.

Oh, well. She thought. This will have to do.

As she examined herself in the full-length mirror she noticed a roundness in her lower abdomen that she hadn't seen before. She turned to the side and gently pressed on it with her fingertips. There was definitely a solid little bump.

There's really a baby in there, isn't there? The thought was scary but also exciting.

In six months, Selina would have a little baby, granted her badly placed placenta didn't come loose first and kill them both first. She tried to picture herself being a mother. It was a strange and new concept for her.

She had held babies before. While she was at the orphanage babies would come in all the time only to be snatched up just as quickly by hopeful couples. These people said they wanted a family but would refuse to even talk to any child old enough to walk. They wanted something new and untainted. Selina had always felt resentment and jealousy towards those innocent little ones. They might have a chance with people that actually wanted them. Potential parents just looked at her like she was damaged goods.

She had never given much thought to how it must feel to be on the other side of the situation. What had it been like for those babies' mothers to leave something so personal and precious with strangers? How would they ever know what happened to them? Did they believe the babies were better off? Did they even care?

Would Selina be able to do that to her own child? As hard as it was to picture actually giving birth and breastfeeding and all the weird, icky things that go along with having babies, Selina couldn't imagine leaving her baby on someone's doorstep, hoping they would take care of it.

So I keep it? She asked herself.

"You can't live on the streets with a baby," the emergency room doctor's voice rang in her ears.

"We'll have to live here, then," she told the bump. "Or, you can live here and I'll come to visit. Alfred takes care of Bruce, I'm sure he could take care of you, too."

Selina's heart ached at the idea of leaving her baby anywhere, even with its supposed father's capable butler. She wondered if her own mother had struggled this much or if she had simply left without ever looking back. Selina couldn't imagine it. Something like that had to leave a hole in one's soul. Or maybe her mother really was that icy cold.

A knock on the door brought her back to the present.

"Selina?" Bruce's soft voice called to her. "Are you ready? I have food for you."

"Look at this!" She said as she opened the door.

He jumped back a bit, surprised by the quick response. He looked her up and down with approving eyes.

"You look… nice," he said politely.

"Well?" She asked impatiently. "Do you see?"

"That's a nice color on you," Bruce's voice was squeaky.

"This swim suit is hideous," she disagreed. She pointed to her lower belly. "I mean this. Look. I have a baby bump."

He looked with puzzled eyes at where she was pointing. "I don't see anything."

She sighed, exasperated. She took his free hand, the one not holding the plate of peanut butter and jam sandwiches, and pressed his palm to where she had felt the hard bump.

His eyes went wide and he seemed to hold his breath. After a few seconds he let out a nervous little laugh.

"That's our baby?" His eyes were glossy.

"Well, my baby," she corrected softly. "But, yeah."

"And you're alright with all of this?" Bruce asked.

"No," Selina said with a shaky laugh. "But I'm trying to be."

She took a big breath and let it out.

"Okay," she said finally. "Let's go swimming."


	27. Chapter 27: Pool Party

"You're supposed to wait thirty minutes after eating," Bruce warned as he watched Selina dive effortlessly into the deep end of pool.

She popped up a few seconds later still chewing her last bite, smiling defiantly at him. The raindrops splashed down in little rings all around her.

"What'd I say about telling me what to do?" She asked.

He made a zipped-lips motion.

"That's what I thought." She said sinking under the surface.

Bruce dipped his toes in the lukewarm water before jumping in. His dive was a bit less graceful than Selina's, but at least it wasn't a bellyflop. He had been practicing holding his breath underwater but he hadn't done much actual swimming lately.

When Bruce surfaced he was surprised to find that Selina was still under. He looked down to see her below him. With alarm, he took a deep breath and started to swim down to save her. As soon as his face was under the surface he could see that she was fine. She was treading water at the bottom of the pool smiling up at him.

Selina crouched and pushed off the tile. Bruce scrambled to get out of her way. She came up with a splash, her breath heaving.

"Where did you learn to swim?" He asked her as she caught her breath.

"There's a river behind the orphanage. The lady that runs the place used to throw the kids in one by one. We had to learn how to swim real quick otherwise we'd drown." Selina said with a grave expression as she tread water.

"Selina, that's awful." Bruce said. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Yeah. I guess," Selina agreed. "The first time, I got carried downriver about five miles and had to walk the whole way back soaking wet. It was dark when I got home and I had to go to bed hungry because I missed dinner."

Bruce was speechless. He stammered for something to say.

"Bruce?" Selina said after watching his gridlock for a few beats. "I'm screwing with you. My mom taught me when I was really little. Before she left."

Bruce let out the breath he had been holding and nearly slipped under the water. He sputtered as the water covered his nose. They both swam to the edge of the pool so Bruce could recover.

"Sorry!" Selina apologized. "I didn't mean to drown you. You know, for someone who has his own pool, you kind of suck at swimming."

Bruce smiled weakly. "Well, I don't use it much."

"That's kind of a theme with rich people, isn't it?" Selina pointed out.

Bruce looked puzzled. "What is?"

"Having things just to have them." She explained. "Take this house, for example. You have a guest bedroom ready for me, right? Just sitting there unused in case I feel like staying over?"

"Well, yeah," Bruce agreed obliviously. "Otherwise Alfred would have to make it up for you last minute every time."

"But no one is using right now," she continued. "And if I didn't sleep here tonight, or ever, that room would go unused?"

"Yes." Bruce nodded.

"And it's not the only guestroom, is it?" Selina asked. "You have others?"

Bruce thought for a second. "There are eight guestrooms, including yours."

"And that doesn't seem weird to you at all." She pressed.

"I guess I don't really think about it." Bruce shrugged.

"Do you know how many homeless people there are in Gotham?" She asked with narrowing eyes.

"No, I…" he started.

"A lot. That's how many." She said matter-of-factly. "And you 'don't really think about' all the extra space you have."

His head hung a bit. "I'm clueless and entitled? Is that what you mean?"

Selina sighed. "You're incredibly lucky is what you are. You don't even know how good you have it."

"I'm sorry." He said looking down.

"All I mean is that you have this incredible power to change things. It would be a shame to waste it."

"I'll do what I can." He promised.

Bruce looked away in the direction of town. He tried to imagine all those needy people. Selina took the opportunity of his distraction to splash him. Then she sank under the water and swam for the other side of the pool.

"Hey!" He cried out as he rubbed his eyes.

"You're too serious!" She shouted as she surfaced. "Bet you can't catch me."

He dove under the water and scrambled in her direction. When he got there, however, she was laughing at him from the shallow end. He tried this maneuver a few more times. When that approach proved ineffective, he changed tactics and swam to the middle of the pool to watch what her next move might be.

She feigned right then went left. He darted to his right but she swam under him. She shadowed him for a few strokes. When he looked around for her she was directly behind him tickling him under his arms. He spun around to face her. She planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek then pushed off his chest and sped away.

They were exhausted long before he came close to catching her.

* * *

Selina's clothes were still wet when she returned to her room to change. She discarded the borrowed bathing suit in the tub and wrapped herself in the fluffy lilac robe. She was going to pick new dry clothes out of the closet but she wanted to enjoy the warmth of the robe for a while, so she lay on the bed looking up at the ornate ceiling.

When she opened her eyes, the room was dark and daylight was beginning to peek through the window, lighting up the lacy curtains. The clock on the nightstand glowed softly. It read 5:02 a.m.


	28. Chapter 28: Too Early to be Awake

It's too early to be awake. Selina told herself.

She hadn't meant to stay the night. She had only wanted to enjoy the warmth of the fluffy flannel robe for a little while longer. She must have been much more tired than she thought.

Selina flopped over onto her stomach and tried to get back to sleep but it was to no avail. Her post-swim spell of exhaustion was over. She contemplated heading back into town but if she left now, she would miss breakfast. Alfred made some weird, fancy dishes sometimes but she could always count on him serving something normal, too, like bagels or scones.

After stretching and repositioning for a few minutes she gave up on sleep. She sighed and extracted herself from the cushy bed. Looking through the closet, she pulled a silky, pale pink nightgown over her head and replaced the robe. She took a long look out the window before choosing the more traditional form of egress. Her feet were left bare for stealth purposes.

Selina fox-walked through Wayne Manor as quickly and quietly as she could, pausing when she came upon Alfred's open door. She held her breath and listened intently for any signs of stirring, but she only heard the butler's steady breathing accented every once in a while with a soft snore. When she was convinced he was asleep, she hurried past and continued on to her destination.

Selina gingerly tried the doorknob. To her relief, Bruce's door was unlocked and opened with a soft click. She peeked inside cautiously. On the bed lay a still, sleeping figure, silhouetted by the dim morning light.

She slipped soundlessly into the room, closing the heavy wooden door behind her. She tiptoed across the lush rug and made her way to the side of the giant bed. Bruce showed no signs of movement other than his deep, rhythmic breathing. If he was aware of her presence, he did a very good job of hiding it.

Selina looked down at Bruce for a long while. He was lying with his back to her, his dark hair uncommonly messy. She was struck by how very young and innocent he appeared while he slept.

He had been so good to her, so sweet, when he had no reason to be. The first time they had been thrown together, she was just a common thief who happened to be in the right place at the right time. Being a witness to his parents murder had somehow granted her access to his house and his favor. He could have kept her stashed away just long enough to testify then discarded her, but he didn't. Instead he had taken a keen interest in her and they had become friends. More than friends.

He was incredibly patient and forgiving with her. When he learned that she was pregnant, he never blinked. Even knowing the baby wasn't his, he claimed it, protected it, protected her. Her betrayal with his clone was barely discussed. It had to have hurt, knowing his intended-girlfriend had been with someone else. Maybe it softened the blow to think that she had been looking into a copy of his eyes when the act was done. Maybe he was just so innocent that he didn't equate the outcome of pregnancy with the sexual act. Selina herself hadn't given much thought to the possibility of getting pregnant until she missed her period. She guessed they were both innocents in that respect. It was hard, though, for Selina to think of herself as an innocent.

Whatever the reason, he was one of the few people in the world that made her feel safe and wanted. The rest of the world, even her own mother, had ignored her, treated her like useless refuse.

Selina's robe fell in a puddle around her. Carefully she peeled back the sheets and slid under them. She scooted toward Bruce and the heat radiating off of him. When she was within an inch of touching him, he muttered something inarticulate and rolled over toward her. His eyes popped open when his arm brushed against her.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Selina?" He said rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little after five. I couldn't sleep." She cuddled into him and nuzzled her nose under his chin, breathing in his sweet smell. "Can I sleep here?"

"Sure," he said. He sounded a little surprised but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Don't run away this time," he whispered into her hair.

"I won't." She promised.

Even through the layers of their nightclothes Selina could feel the searing heat of his body. She wanted his skin on hers. She searched for where his pyjama top and bottoms met and pushed her fingers into the space where the fabric parted. She pulled gently at his flesh with her nails then traced the skin on his stomach with her fingertips. At the same time she slid her leg over so it lay between his, her knee resting against his inner thigh. She could feel his muscles contracting under her touch.

He inhaled sharply. "Selina…" Her name sounded like a prayer on his lips.

"I missed you," she breathed into his neck.

"I'm here. Always." He vowed.

"Mm-hm," she sighed, hugging him.


	29. Chapter 29: The Light of Day

Bruce was waking from his dream. It was a very nice dream. Selina had come to him with the dawn light. He had held her tightly in his arms. It had all felt so real. He remembered her warm breath on his neck and her nails on his skin.

He didn't want to wake up and break the spell so he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to roll over. A weight pinned him down. It snaked over one leg and across his stomach. He opened his eyes to a shock of light brown hair spilling across his pillow.

It wasn't a dream.

Bruce's temperature rose as he realized Selina's nearness. His shirt had been pushed up so the whole of her arm lay against his stomach, skin to skin.

He had been half-asleep when she'd woken him a few hours earlier and he hadn't thought much past his desire to protect her. Now that he was fully awake, he was very aware of how intimately close she was to him.

The last time she had been this close was when she'd snuck into his room a few weeks earlier. His cheeks burned at the memory. He remembered the weight of her on top of him, the taste of her skin, the feel of her soft breasts in his tentative hands.

If they hadn't been interrupted they would have gotten a whole lot closer. Was that what she was expecting when she came to his this morning? To finish what they had started the last time?

 _If that's what Selina wants, she can have it._ His stomach tightened at the thought.

It's something that would happen eventually, he reasoned. She was pregnant, after all. It would look very suspicious if they never had sex. Would his virginity be obvious to an outside observer? Alfred had been shocked and angry, but he had never directly questioned Bruce on the matter. How long before someone did question it?

In that case, sooner was better than later. It was better to get it over with, but losing one's virginity wasn't something to get over, was it? Wasn't that meant to be saved for someone special?

 _Selina is special, though._ Bruce argued with himself. There was no doubt in his mind about that. She was possibly the most precious thing to him. Who else in the world would he want to share that experience with?

He was also very conscious of the precious cargo she carried. The little seed that held fast to life, precarious as it may be. He loved it already; he had for awhile. It may not be his, but it felt like it was and he would fight for it.

With a sinking feeling he realized Selina may be the one he would have to fight. Her stubbornness and independence had already put the child in danger more than once. What if she decided she didn't want it? Alfred had been able to handle Bruce as a baby, he could certainly play nursemaid again.

Selina had expressed a disinterest in living in his house long term, though. Maybe she wouldn't want her child living there either. Bruce didn't want the baby being adopted and gone forever. If she wasn't willing to keep it, a DNA test would be all that would be required to prove his claim on the child. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

What a strange train of thought. A few seconds ago he was planning to give his virginity away to this girl in his arm, now he was worrying about a potential custody battle.

What if she didn't want to have the baby at all? Bruce would have to consult a lawyer about the matter, but as far as he knew, even the biological father doesn't have a say before the baby is born.

 _What if she wants an abortion? There's not a thing I could do to stop her._ The realization was ice in his veins.

 _Please, don't._ He pleaded with her silently. _Disappear. Leave me forever, but please, don't snuff out that tiny spark._

He squeezed her involuntarily. She sighed and opened her eyes. She yawned then smiled at him.

"Morning." She pushed his messy hair out of his face and smoothed the wrinkles between his eyebrows with her fingertips. She pursed her lips. "Why so serious?"

"I'm always serious," he said and kissed her before she could respond.

"That's for sure," Selina agreed. "What time is it?"

Bruce looked past her to the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"Seven fifty-two. We should head down for breakfast before Alfred comes to get us." He decided. "I'll go first and distract him. Wait a minute or two before coming."

"I could go out the window, just to be safe," Selina said with a smirk.

"That would definitely not be safe." Bruce disagreed. "Use the door. Please?"

"Fine," she said with feigned disappointment. "See you soon."

* * *

"Good morning, Master Bruce." Alfred's cheerful voice greeted as he poured Bruce a cup of tea. "I trust you slept well."

"Very well, thank you." Bruce responded just as cheerfully.

"Ah, Ms. Kyle. So good of you to join us," Alfred said as Selina slipped into a chair opposite Bruce.

"I didn't want to miss breakfast." She shrugged.

"Right," Alfred responded then turned to Bruce. "Shall I move Ms. Kyle's belongings to your room, then?"

Selina grey eyes were wide as they met Bruce's. The shock on her face surely matched his own.

Bruce managed to keep his voice steady if not commanding. "That won't be necessary, Alfred. Thank you, though."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Just a reminder, I can't pm responses to reviews if you don't sign in.**


	30. Chapter 30: A Warm Homecoming

Bruce had tried to get Selina to stay longer but she insisted that she had to go.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," she said giving him a lingering kiss. "Can you call me a cab back to town?"

"Don't be silly, miss," Alfred chimed in. "I have business in town, I'll drive you."

"I'll go with you," Bruce added but Alfred held him back.

"You have your studies, Master Bruce," the butler said with a meaningful glance. "I will see that Ms. Kyle is delivered safely."

* * *

"Be kind to Master Bruce, Selina," Alfred warned as he drove her home.

"He's fine," Selina insisted.

"He may seem that way. He is very good at giving the world a stiff upper lip. My doing, I'm afraid." The butler explained. "You see, he has had to learn to be a man in a hurry."

Selina nodded at the reflection of Alfred stern eyes in the rearview mirror.

"What I mean to say is, he's lost people close to him. That takes a toll on a man," Alfred continued. "He cares deeply for you and for that child you're carrying."

"I know," Selina said quietly. She took a deep breath and rested her hands on her stomach.

They sat the rest of the ride in silence. Alfred's words weighed heavily on Selina's heart.

"He's better when you're around." Alfred said pointedly as Selina reached for the door handle. "You make him a better man."

"Whatever you say, Jeeves." She opened the door and climbed out. "Thanks for the ride."

"Ms. Kyle," Alfred called before the door closed. He managed a pleasant if strained smile. "You're welcome anytime. I mean that. Don't be a stranger."

* * *

Selina walked through the door of her flat for the first time in almost two weeks. Since she had been on bedrest, Ivy had offered to take over feeding her cat, Otto. It was a good thing Otto could mostly fend for himself because Ivy was a terrible catsitter. The place was a mess with bowls of half-eaten cat food laying everywhere.

Selina scooped up Otto and nuzzled him. He purred for a moment then squirmed to be put down.

"Too bad you're not a plant," Selina told the neglected cat. "Ivy would have taken better care of you if you were."

Selina was surprised by a door slamming down the hall followed by the sound of footsteps. Selina let the cat down and picked up the bat she kept by the door for protection. A few seconds later, the door opened and in walked a tall blonde woman in a long black trench coat. Selina had thought she had seen the last of her mother but she had been mistaken.

"Back so soon?" Selina was less than enthused to see the elusive Maria Kyle. She dropped her bat. "I thought it'd be at least another eleven years before I saw you again. What happened? Did you run out of money or something?"

"Don't do that, Selina. I had to come back once I heard the news." Maria's voice was rich and buttery but Selina wasn't fooled. "Why didn't you tell me you're having a baby? How far along are you anyway?"

"I didn't know then, not that it's any of your business anyway," Selina scoffed. Uninterested in her mother waiting around for the next six months or so, she ignored the second question. "How do you know anyway? Did Bruce tell you?"

"It was all over the news. They said Bruce Wayne's pregnant girlfriend was attacked and they showed your picture." Maria explained.

Selina was puzzled. "That was weeks ago, you sure took your sweet time."

"I thought you would be staying in that mansion with your boyfriend so I went looking for you there two weeks ago," Maria explained. "His butler threatened me and threw me out. I left a card so you would know where to find me, but I guess they never even told you I came by. I've been coming by here every day since, hoping you would stop by."

"Look, I don't need you. I can figure this out on my own. I've done pretty well without you so far," Selina said, looking past her mother.

"Selina, I came back because I didn't want you to make the same mistakes that I made," Maria tried.

Selina crossed her arms over her chest and looked away to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "No chance of that happening. I'm not going to just drop a baby off at the orphanage and leave forever."

"I told you I was sorry. I made a mistake. I want us to be a family again," Maria continued.

"Well, you're doing a bang-up job so far," Selina spat at her. "Last time you were here you scammed Bruce for a bunch of money and then split. What are you going to do this time?"

Maria hung her head. "I'm sorry. That was a really bad call. Cole just makes me do crazy things but I'm all done with him now. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere this time."

Selina scoffed. "Yeah sure, until you run out of money or get bored or something, right?"

"I just want to be around to know my grandchild. Is that so wrong?" Maria's voice was thick with motherly love. Selina didn't buy it for a second.

"You didn't stick around to get to know your own child. I can't trust you with mine." Selina didn't want her wayward mother to see her cry so she turned and faced the pigeons on the other side of the window.

Maria continued, "Don't be like that, Selina. Leaving you like that was the biggest mistake of my life. I wish I could I would take it back but I can't."

Selina shrugged at the pigeons. "Yeah, well, too little, too late."

Maria walked around so she was almost in front of her daughter. Her voice was soft. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"You really need to stop saying that. Can you just go now?" Selina gestured toward the door.

Maria sighed. "Alright. I'll go. Here's where I'm staying. I hope you reconsider. I love you, Selina." She left a hotel business card on the table.

Selina watched the pigeons outside until she heard the door close and the footsteps fade down the hall. She could see the tracks of her tears on the ghostly reflection of her face in the window.

She turned to regard Otto, who had silently been watching the whole exchange cleaning himself. He meowed softly and squinted at her when she caught his eyes. She sat on the floor and held the cat as she cried.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I guess the last chapter was so sweet that no one caught my Joker reference. I'll have to be less subtle next time.**

 **In** **other news, I need to stop following David Mazouz on social media. He is being such a sweet little Hufflepuff this week that it makes it very hard for me to write anything from Bruce's perspective. He was playing with sock puppets FFS. I know it's fantasy and I'm supposed to suspend disbelief but how am I supposed to deal with that?**


	31. Chapter 31: When in Rome

Alfred double-checked the address Angie had given him. It matched the one scrawled in jagged numbers on the side of the run-down, ivy-covered brick building in front of him. He was apprehensive about the look of the place and the general malaise of the neighborhood. He hoped he wasn't being set up for a mugging or worse.

Angie had only given him one number which, judging by the older woman who had answered on the other night, was her home number. It would do no good to try to reach her now.

His sidearm was locked in the glovebox. He considered bringing it with him just in case but he didn't want to seem over-paranoid. After much mental negotiation, Alfred decided the knife strapped to his ankle would have to do.

He exited the car, glad he had taken the silver Mercedes instead of the flashier Rolls Royce. As he looked at the other cars in the lot, though, he wished he had a more plebeian ride at his disposal. With Bruce driving soon, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have something discreet and disposable for him to practice in.

With one last look back at the out-of-place car, Alfred straightened his cuffs and headed toward what looked like the entrance. A group of rough-looking young men were leaning against the building smoking. As Alfred passed, they gave him a menacing look.

Inside were dozens of groups of twenty- and thirty-somethings clad in flashy attire. They were buzzing around excitedly. Like the Mercedes in the parking lot, Alfred felt extremely overdressed and out-of-place in his slacks and long-sleeved button-up shirt. He scanned the crowd for Angie but she was nowhere to be seen.

Am I walking into a rave? Alfred wondered.

As Alfred got farther into the crowd, he saw a strange kind of dance floor. The smooth wood had an oval track painted in bright colors. Two prominent groups of girls wearing roller skates and protective gear were positioned around the track. One group was all dressed in black and electric green, the other group wore rainbows. There was no obvious designated uniforms other than skates, helmets, and knee and elbow pads. Skater attire seemed to be mostly crop tops and miniskirts over brightly colored tights or fishnet stockings.

This must be the roller derby Angie was talking about. Alfred reasoned.

Several skaters lined up at intervals around the track. A sharp whistle blew and they took off skating. Alfred situated himself near the wall where he could see most of the track but also keep an eye on the crowd.

The skaters rounded the turns, jockeying for position, blocking opponents, and helping their teammates. The goal seemed to be to get one particular girl past the rest of the pack. Every once in awhile the crowd would cheer as one team or the other scored. An especially aggressive skater was benched for some offense and was pulled out of the race only to be replaced by one of her teammates a few seconds later. When one race ended, the skaters on the track were replaced by teammates waiting on the sidelines.

After a few rounds, Alfred recognized Angie as one of the skaters exiting on the other side of the track. Her dark hair was an explosion of curls under her helmet. She was readjusting the sheer black lace tank that was mostly covering her lime green sports bra when one of her opponents tried to trip her. She gracefully hopped over the other girl's extended skate and gave the girl what must have been a very colorful reprimand which was rewarded with a rude gesture. She was poised to throw a punch when another girl in black and green intercepted.

The altercation diffused, Angie gazed into the crowd in his direction. Her expression changed from angry to pleasantly surprised when her eyes caught his. She blew him a kiss and said something to her friend, pointing at him.

Well, Alfred thought. She's certainly not shy, that one.

* * *

From the celebration going on in the black and green camp, it was clear that Angie's team had won. The entire team skated a victory lap before shaking hands and hugging members of the opposing team.

Helmet in hand, Angie skated up to Alfred where he was awkwardly waiting. He put up his hands to catch her but he needn't have worried. She stopped easily a foot in front of him.

"What'd you think?" She asked.

"It was…" Alfred was distracted by her sudden nearness and the green glitter highlighting her collarbones. "Very athletic, isn't it?"

Angie laughed. It was a sensual, throaty sound. "That's one way of putting it."

Alfred opened his mouth to respond when another girl dressed in green and black skated up and draped her arm over Angie's shoulders. She was a few inches shorter than Angie but possessed the same coloring and statuesque build.

"Is this him?" The new girl asked Angie. She looked Alfred up and down with her eyebrow raised.

"Alfred," Angie said, gesturing to him. "My sister, Molly."

"Nice to meet you." Molly held out her hand.

"A pleasure, Ma'am," Alfred said, taking her hand in his. Her handshake was less than delicate.

"Don't let my sister scare you," Molly whispered conspiratorially. "She's... mostly harmless."

"Stop," Angie laughed. The sisters' matching green glitter eyeliner flashed in unison.

"We're going to Mac's. You guys coming?" Molly asked them.

"Yeah," Angie answered for the both of them. "We'll meet you there."

Molly left to rejoin a pulsating group consisting of skaters and fans from both teams.

"Mac's is kind of a dive, but it's near by," Angie explained. "I hope you don't mind driving, Molly is my ride."

"Not at all." Alfred offered her his arm but she refused.

"Hold on, let me get changed first." She looked down at her gaudy clothes and roller skates.

"Right," Alfred fumbled, feeling silly for forgetting. "Of course."

"I'll meet you out front in a few?" Angie gave him a quick peck on the cheek then turned and skated off.

* * *

Mac's was certainly a dive if Alfred had ever seen one but it had a homey atmosphere. It was basically a bar full of pool tables and a small dance floor. Alfred, Angie, and the small group of Roller Derby enthusiasts crowded around a few tall round bar tables for drinks. Drinks were ordered for all.

"Have you ever had an Irish Car Bomb?" Angie asked as she pushed a shot glass of milky liquid and a pint of beer in front of Alfred.

"No!" Alfred shouted over the din. "What's in it?"

Angie touched her own pint. "Guinness," She picked up the shot glass. "Irish cream, and whiskey. Tastes like oatmeal raisin cookies, but you have to drink it quick before it curdles."

Alfred was skeptical of the bastardized drink. It seemed like a perfectly good way to ruin a nice beer, but he had never been one to back away from a challenge. He rose the shot to the edge of the pint mimicking Angie and dropped the smaller glass into the larger one when she did.

When in Rome… Alfred told himself as he tipped the glass to his lips. He half-wished for his usual Scotch and soda.

It had been a few years since Alfred's college heyday of competitive pub drinking so he was a little out of practice. Angie slammed her glass down before his drink was half down. The rest of the table finished theirs before Alfred.

"That's vile!" He said as he wiped the foam from his lip.

Angie laughed. "I know."

The next round came a few minutes later. Alfred braced himself but the second drink went down much smoother than the first.

"Come on," Angie said grabbing Alfred's hand. "I have to show you something."

She led him through a curtain to a small, dimly lit room. She looked up and pointed at the ceiling.

"Look up," she instructed.

Alfred followed her gaze up to an elaborately colored fresco.

"Brilliant," Alfred whispered in awe.

"The original owner was an amateur Michelangelo." Angie explained.

She was much closer to him when he looked back down at her. He took a step back and ran into the wall behind him. He wasn't sure if his sudden wooziness was from the drinks or the unexpected heat of her mouth on his.

* * *

When Alfred got home, he walked through the house as quietly as he could.

"Did you have a nice evening?" Bruce called from the drawing room where he was reading the paper.

Realizing he had been caught, Alfred stopped briefly to greet the younger man.

"Yes," he replied being intentionally vague. "It was… illuminating."

"I imagine," Bruce said, his eyes squinted with scrutiny.

"Yes, well, I'm off to bed." Alfred turned to leave.

"Alfred," Bruce called after him.

The butler stopped in his tracks. "Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Make sure you get that shirt in the wash before it stains." Bruce smirked and touched his own collar in demonstration.

Alfred looked at his collar. His ears burned when he saw the smear of pink there. "Will do, sir. Thank you."

Alfred sped off to the laundry, embarrassed to be the one caught in the act for once.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Tune in next week to witness me badly explain another sport I've never played.**


	32. Chapter 32: An Invited Guest

Selina didn't show up that night or for the next three days. Bruce was constantly concerned about her wellbeing, but, given her history of disappearing, he didn't want to push.

His only comfort came in the form of a phone call from the grocer on Selina's second day of absence. Bruce quickly authorized the purchase in Selina's name for fourteen dollars and seventy-two cents. He had no idea how much food could be acquired with that amount of money, but he was glad she had finally decided to take advantage of his provision, even if it was just to set his mind at ease.

On the evening of the third day, Bruce was shadowboxing in the drawing room when he thought he saw movement outside. He looked up, hoping that a familiar figure would appear in the window, but none did. After a few minutes of waiting, he gave up and went to take a bath.

After a long, hot soak, pyjamas sounded too warm and confining so Bruce opted to put on a worn pair of boxers. He was stretching and absentmindedly humming when a sharp titter came from the open window.

"Selina!" Bruce jumped up from his seated position on the floor.

Selina was crouched like a cat on the window sill. She looked him up and down with a smirk.

"How long have you been there?" He asked nervously.

"Long enough. Nice shorts, Superman." She teased.

"Oh, crap!" Bruce interjected as he looked down at the bright red and yellow logo on his crotch.

He darted into the closet. Selina's peal of laughter rang out behind him.

"I've seen you in your swim trunks, you prude!" She called through the open closet door.

"It's different." Bruce argued as he tied the sash on his robe.

When Bruce went back into his bedroom, Selina was sitting on his bed. Her boots and jacket lay in a heap on the ground.

"How?" She asked squinting her eyes at him. "How is it different?"

"I don't know." Bruce shrugged. "It just is."

"Why?" Selina pressed. "They cover the same thing."

Bruce shifted uncomfortably. "I… I don't know. Swimsuits are just… The fabric is… thicker or something."

Selina scoffed. "That's lame, you know. My bra is definitely thicker than a bathing suit. You wanna see?"

She unzipped her grey hoodie revealing a black spaghetti strap tank.

"I've seen your bra." His ears warmed at the memory.

"Not this one," she said as she shrugged out of the sweatshirt. "This one's new."

"I… uh… okay." Bruce licked his lips involuntarily as he watched her. He felt his face flush when he caught a flash of red bra straps.

She gave him a coy smile before stripping off the tank. She stretched, arching her back, then reclined on her elbows and shook her hair out of her face. The movement caused her breasts to appear to swell under the red lace.

Bruce pulled the robe more securely around himself. He was especially glad for the added cover, given that he seemed to be experiencing a mild case of swelling himself.

He made sure the door was locked before going to sit next to her.

"Now what?" He asked her in a shaky voice.

In response, Selina pulled him into a kiss. Her mouth tasted like strawberries and vanilla. She lay back on the bed pulling Bruce down on top of her. He hovered over her, careful not to put his weight on her.

"I don't want to hurt you," Bruce whispered between kisses. "Or the baby."

"You won't," Selina reassured him.

She reached behind herself and unhooked her bra. She guided his hand up under the loosened bra. A soft sigh escaped her lips as his fingers grazed her hardened nipple. He gave her breast a tentative squeeze that caused her to let out a little moan. He squeezed a little harder.

Selina hissed. "Careful," she warned. "They're a little sore."

"Sorry." Bruce squeezed again, gentler this time. "Better?"

"Mm-hm." Her eyes closed as she pressed into his hand.

Bruce let his body settle just a bit onto her. Her knees parted to make room for him. Even through his robe and her jeans, he could feel the heat emanating off of her. She rocked her hips against his and the movement sent a jolt through him. He inhaled sharply, his brow furrowing at the intensity of the sensation. He leaned down to kiss her again, pinching her nipple at the same time. Her hands went to his hips. She guided him to gently grind into her.

The bra was just in the way now. She let him slide her arms out of it, then put her hands back on his hips. She pulled at him more urgently. Her breathing had sped, as had his own. He lowered his mouth to her neglected breast and kissed it gently.

Selina unbuttoned her jeans. Bruce helped her out of them and the red lace below then repositioned himself between her bare legs.

"Are you sure?" He asked before continuing.

"Yes," she said with a sigh of exasperation. "Now, will you take the robe off?" She asked fiddling with the sash.

"My hero," she whispered as the Superman logo appeared.

Bruce sighed, resigning himself to the embarrassment of his unfortunate choice of undergarments. He removed the offending shorts.

Finally, with nothing more between them, he returned to assaulting her with kisses.

Hovering over her, Bruce hesitated. Selina looked up at him, concerned.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Her voice was husky.

"I don't have any condoms." He explained.

Selina laughed. "It doesn't matter."

* * *

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." Selina told him after. She paused to touch her lips to his. "I thought that you might want to come with me."

"Of course. I'd love to." His fingertips brushed against the slight swell of her stomach. "Wait. Is that why you came over tonight? To invite me to your appointment?"

"Partly," she said, pinching his cheek.

"Hmm." He caught her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"It's kind of early in the morning, though. Like nine o'clock." She said scrunching her nose.

"That's okay." Bruce shrugged. "Alfred can drive us. You don't have to go. You can stay the night."

Selina snuggled into him. "I was planning on it."


	33. Chapter 33: A Visit To The Doctor

**Author's note:**

 **Don't get too hung up on whether or not Bruce should know Superman. Just assume he is a known comic book character who may or may not be based on a real person. He's not going to show up any time soon. I thought it would be funny to have Bruce wearing superhero underwear, that's all. If it makes you feel better, pretend I said Spider-Man, it really doesn't matter.**

 **In other news, I posted a new Nygma story called "Sleepless Nights" and what will hopefully be an ongoing collection of my impressions and predictions for the show entitled "Notes on Gotham."**

* * *

Bruce wasn't allowed in the examination room for the majority of Selina's prenatal visit. Instead he and Alfred sat awkwardly in the waiting room. He felt spectacularly out-of-place.

Bruce was intently studying a maternity magazine. Hidden amongst the pregnancy facts, helpful tips, recipes, and labor horror stories was a page entitled: "The Ultimate Pregnancy Checklist." It was broken up into three trimesters. At nearly thirteen weeks, Selina was almost in her second trimester. Bruce blanched when he saw how many items would still need to be dealt with from the first trimester list alone. He covertly tore out the page and stuck it into his pocket for future reference.

"Alfred?" Bruce asked, flipping through an article on baby-proofing one's home.

"Yes, Master Bruce?" The butler looked up from his own magazine.

"What color do you think Selina wants for the nursery?"

"Ah, well, that might depend on what she's having." Alfred responded. "Blue for boys, pink for girls, and all that."

"What color was mine?" Bruce asked.

He tried to picture his own dark bedroom decked out in pastels and ruffles. He couldn't see it.

"It was green, Master Bruce." Alfred's gazed off into the past. "Pale, moss green. Mrs. Wayne read that it was a calming color. She had a great fear that you might be a colicky baby."

"Did it work?" Bruce asked eagerly.

"Of course not." Alfred said with a sardonic smile. "Colic doesn't care what color the room is."

"Alfred, I -" Bruce started but was cut off by a shrill voice calling his name.

"Mr. Wayne?" A tiny, mocha-skinned nurse called from the same door Selina had disappeared into a little while earlier. "They're ready for you."

Bruce followed the nurse's instructions down the hall to the third door on the right. He knocked and waited politely to be invited in. He was afraid of the scene he might stumble upon if he entered unannounced.

The doctor opened the door and beckoned Bruce to a chair. Selina was laying on the examination table in a cloth gown with a thin blanket covering her lower half. Bruce tried not to think too much about what was hidden by that blanket.

"It's twins!" Selina said loudly before Bruce could sit.

"What?!" Bruce stumbled backward until he ran into the doorframe.

Selina and the doctor both laughed.

"You're lucky he didn't pass out." The doctor chided Selina. "That's a good way to end up with a dad-to-be with a concussion. I've had to treat one too many concussed dads-to-be."

"So it's not twins?" Bruce asked as his heart restarted.

"Relax." the doctor soothed. "We'll still need to do the sonogram first before we know, but no, probably not."

"Uh… Okay." Bruce gave Selina an unfriendly scowl.

The doctor extended her hand for Bruce to shake.

"Mr. Wayne, I'm Dr. Jiu. I'm glad to finally meet you. Your family has always been very good to our little hospital." She gushed.

"And will continue to be so in the future. If I have anything to do with it," Bruce promised, shaking the doctor's hand before taking his seat.

"How are we doing?" He asked Selina.

"So far, so good." Selina shrugged, but she reached out her hand for him to take.

Dr. Jiu pulled the gown up so Selina's stomach was exposed.

"I'm sorry, this might be cold." The doctor apologized as she squirted a tube of clear slime onto Selina's skin.

Selina's hand twitched ever so slightly in Bruce's but otherwise she didn't flinch. Bruce noticed that her pupils were dilated. With fear or excitement, he couldn't tell.

Dr. Jiu pressed the white wand into Selina's abdomen. Bruce was concerned that she might push too hard and hurt the baby. He had to remind himself several times that the doctor knew what she was doing.

After a few seconds, the little screen showed wiggling black and grey blobs. It reminded Bruce of a Rorschach. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he was fixated on seeing something meaningful on the little monitor.

A face appeared in profile. Selina inhaled sharply and squeezed Bruce's hand. Bruce was amazed at how perfectly human it looked. He had read that the baby was about the size of a mouse at this point. It would fit in the palm of his hand and yet, it was entirely, recognizably human.

He looked at Selina's face, which was also in profile, and tried to compare them. He wondered if the baby would look just like her or if it would resemble him instead. Maybe it would be a perfect blend of them both, her eyes and his nose.

 _Maybe it will look like my mother._ The thought blurred his vision with unshed tears.

The face disappeared and the screen went back to being unidentifiable squiggles. The doctor pointed out a spot that was rapidly fluttering.

"That's the heartbeat. Don't worry, it's supposed to be that fast." Dr. Jiu reassured them. "That's a strong little heart, there."

Bruce put his finger on the pulse point in his own neck for comparison.

"The belly looks good." The doctor said as the shapes changed. "Do you want to know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"I thought you couldn't tell for another few weeks," Selina said.

"Sometimes," Dr. Jiu replied. "But the baby's in a good position right now. I think I can get a clear shot for you. Shall we?"

Bruce nodded enthusiastically. He needed to know what color to paint the nursery.

"Ms. Kyle? It's up to you." The doctor asked.

"Selina?" Bruce looked at her. She looked like she wasn't so sure.

Selina shrugged. "I don't know."

"How about this. I'm going to write it down and put it in a sealed envelope for you." The doctor suggested. "That way you can open it later if and when you decide you want to know."

"That… That sounds good." Selina sounded relieved.

"Sex should be fine," Dr. Jiu said at the end of the visit. She looked pointedly at Bruce, whose ears started to burn, then back at Selina. "Just listen to what your body is telling you, but if you have cramping afterwards that lasts for more than a few minutes or bleeding anytime, call me. You can always call me. I'd rather hear from you too much than not at all. Congratulations on making it to your second trimester."

"Only twenty-seven more weeks to go," Selina said sardonically.


	34. Chapter 34: Sirens

**Author's note:**

 **There are ninety-nine reviews on this story as I am writing this. That is about ninety-eight more than I originally expected. Thank you all so much for taking this journey with me so far. You have no idea how much it means to me that you are out there following along.**

 **XOXO**

* * *

"At least let me take you to lunch." Bruce pleaded as the Rolls Royce stopped at the address Selina had requested. "Nothing weird. Maybe pizza?"

"Next time." Selina promised, disentangling herself from the seat belt.

He caught her hand as she reached for the door.

"You're sure I can't persuade you to stay a little longer?" Bruce leaned into her until his lips were an inch from hers.

Selina smiled and closed the gap between them. She pressed her mouth to his, softly brushing her tongue over his bottom lip. He squeezed her knee with his free hand.

Alfred's sternly disapproving eyes burned at her in the rear-view mirror. She pulled away. Selina ran her fingers through Bruce's hair, mussing it slightly in the process.

"Sorry," she said, pushing the door open. "Gotta go."

* * *

Selina's boots made a **_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_** sound on the wooden floor. The Sirens looked much bigger now that the lights were on and it wasn't full of writhing, drunk dancers. Barbara was sitting artfully in a throne-like chair on one side of the room.

"You need to get yourself away from that boy," Barbara said as soon as Selina walked into the club. "He's going to get you killed."

Selina scoffed as she walked past the older woman and ducked behind the bar.

"What are you talking about?" Selina asked.

She drizzled a few pumps of chocolate flavoring around the inside of a highball glass. She poured half an inch of cherry syrup into the bottom of the glass then filled it to the brim with milk.

"With all those shadows gunning for him, you're going to get caught in the middle of it," Barbara warned.

"I can take care of myself," Selina asserted.

She stirred the milk concoction with a long spoon. Legs of pinkish-brown liquid ran down the outside of the glass to pool on the counter. Trying not to spill further, she carefully raised the glass to her lips with both hands and took big sips of the swirling milk mixture.

"Of course you can." Barbara swiveled around in her chair to face the bar. "But you have a baby coming. If you need a sugar daddy, I'm sure we can find you one with a little less baggage."

"Ew! No, thank you!" Selina scrunched her nose and brows in disgust. "You do what you want, but I'd rather have my hands on their wallets than in their pants." She continued gulping.

Barbara laughed. "I wasn't going to whore you out. Not unless you want me to."

"Ugh!" Selina rolled her eyes emphatically.

"But seriously, Selina, you have options. You've done good work for us so far. I'll find you something permanent," Barbara offered. "You don't have to be a thief forever."

Selina shrugged. "I'll think about it."

"I hope you do," Barbara said. "I know you like him. He's your baby daddy and all that. I get it, but I've known guys like him. Rich boys. They're sweet. They'll buy you anything, take you anywhere, promise you anything."

She lifted herself out of the chair and stalked over to the bar. She put her elbows on the counter across from Selina.

"They'll say they love you, and you think it will last forever," Barbara shrugged and continued. "But it doesn't. Pretty soon they don't call as much. They're busy. They're working too much. And then, you see them out with some leggy brunette with stupid, brown, doe eyes and you wonder why you wasted all that time with an asshole like that."

Barbara slammed her palms down on the wood countertop and exhaled sharply. Her eyes were blazing with the rage of an unrepaid wrong. Selina set her nearly empty glass down on the counter being very careful not to make a new milk ring. She looked quickly around the room for possible escape routes.

"Are we talking about you or me now?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Barbara's face shifted back to one of motherly compassion. "You, of course, honey. I just want what's best for you." She pointed to Selina's middle. "You and that baby."

"Uh… Okay," Selina said cautiously. "Whatever you say."

"By the way," Barbara continued, oblivious to Selina's discomfort. "You should really let me pick out some new clothes for you."

Selina looked down at herself, offended. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing, yet." Barbara pointedly looked Selina up and down. "But we can't have you busting out of your top now, can we?"

"You want to take me shopping?" Selina was skeptical.

"Come on," Barbara gushed enthusiastically. "It'll be fun. Just the two of us."

"Well, I-" Selina's response was cut off by a loudly slammed door followed by the _**TICK! TICK! TOCK!**_ of expensive heels.

"'Just the two of us' what?" Tabitha asked as she strode across the wooden floor.

"Tabby! I'm taking Selina maternity clothes shopping. Isn't that great?" Barbara voice pitched upon the last word. "You can come if you like, but I'm sure you have more important things to do here."

"More important things? You mean like running this club, keeping Penguin from putting his lame foot in his mouth, and making sure no one kills anyone they're not supposed to? Things like that?" Tabitha asked with her hands on her hips. Her voice was brusk. "Yeah, I suppose I can take care of all of that while you're out on your little shopping trip."

Barbara put her arms around the other woman and tried to kiss her. Tabitha turned her head so the kiss landed on her cheek instead of her mouth.

"Don't be angry," Barbara said in a soft, singsong voice. "We'll be back before opening."

Tabitha pushed her away. "Do whatever you want. Butch and I will be here taking care of the actual business." She walked off in the same direction from which she had come.

Barbara turned back to Selina with a wide grin on her face. "Great! Ready to go?"

Selina sighed. When dealing with the slightly unhinged, it was often better to go with whatever scheme they had in mind. At least she got new clothes out of this plan.

"Sure," she replied. "But do you have a safe? I need to keep something in a secure location."

She pulled out the white envelope the doctor had given her. It's enclosed secret had felt like a lead weight in Selina's pocket.

"Why didn't you give it to your boyfriend?" Barbara asked. "I'm sure he could lock it up good and tight for you."

"It's sensitive material," Selina whispered conspiratorially. "He can't be trusted."

Barbara nodded understandingly and snatched the envelope. She whispered in response, "I'll take care of it."

"Thanks." Selina smiled with a mixture of apprehension and relief.

"And then…" Barbara held out her arms dramatically. "Shopping."


	35. Chapter 35: Gone Shopping

**Author's note:**

 **Sorry about the radio silence. I fell headfirst into a Scarlet Witch/Vision ship.**

* * *

"This is adorable!" Barbara squeaked. She pulled a gauzy, pale green, knee-length dress off the rack.

Selina wrinkled her nose at the thought of pastels. "Does it come in black?"

Barbara scoffed. "You could do with a little color in your life, sweetheart."

Selina rolled her eyes.

Barbara put the dress back and held up another dress. This one was lilac.

"This would really make your eyes pop!" Barbara insisted. She positioned Selina in front of the full-length mirror and held the dress up so it covered Selina's black leather jacket and leggings.

"It's not great for everyday." Selina said pushing the dress aside.

Barbara sighed and swallowed the rest of her glass of champagne and signaled for a refill. "Maybe I'll get it for me then." She said sarcastically, holding the dress in front of herself.

Selina sipped her own flute of ginger ale. She had been shocked when she was offered champagne upon entering the store partly because it was such an unnecessarily ritzy amenity for a shopping trip and partly because she didn't think maternity clothing stored should serve alcohol. Since she started paying attention to such things, Selina was amazed at how many places had tried to give her alcohol. Many of them didn't care about her age or pregnancy status. Thankfully Barbara had requested soda for Selina.

"How about this?" Barbara asked holding up a dark blue dress.

Selina shook her head. "Too fluffy."

This went on for a while. Barbara would pick out clothes and Selina would point out why she didn't like each one. Pretty soon Barbara gave up asking for Selina's opinion and simply started throwing clothes over her arm regardless of Selina's reactions. She dropped the whole pile onto a chair in front of the fitting rooms. She pulled the first garment off the top of the pile and pushed it into Selina's arms.

"Put this on." She demanded and shoved Selina into the changing room.

After a few minutes of looking disappointedly at her own reflection, Selina heard Barbara clicking at her.

"Come out," Barbara called. "I want to see you."

Selina peaked her head out.

"I don't wanna," she protested. "It's makes me look fat."

"I highly doubt that," Barbara argued.

"Fine," Selina sighed as she threw open the door wearing the teal peplum dress. She thumped her arms down at her sides dramatically. "I don't like it."

"Alright," Barbara sighed. "Try these." She handed Selina more hangered clothes.

After the pile was exhausted, Selina had harrumphed and vetoed nearly everything Barbara had picked out. The YES pile consisted of black faux leather pants with red accents (and strategically placed stretch panels), a dark grey knee-length skirt, a long-sleeved black sleeved t-shirt, a short-sleeved grey t-shirt, and a black sleeveless mini-dress. Barbara added two more dresses that she decided Selina needed.

"If you're going to be working in my club, I get to pick out some of the clothes you'll be wearing. Plus, I get a say since I'm buying." Barbara explained. "You can thank me later."

Barbara insisted on carrying the two big shopping bags because Selina "shouldn't be carrying heavy things" in her condition.

Selina rolled her eyes but didn't insist on taking the bags. She wasn't too keen on walking around carrying bags with the words "Hot Mama!" emblazoned on them.

Sometime during her fitting room marathon, Selina had developed a craving for fried chicken so she suggested that they should get food.

Barbara agreed stating, "I could eat."

They set off in search of a restaurant within walking distance that served both fried chicken for Selina and "something healthy" for Barbara.

As they walked out of the store they quite literally ran into Maria Kyle. Selina's mother was clearly upset. Her hands were balled into white-knuckled fists, her face was red and she was visibly trembling.

"This is why you don't want me around‽" Maria bellowed. "Is this bitch your mother now?"

Barbara barely had time to flinch before Maria's roundhouse punch connected with her lovely cheekbone producing a sickening, wet _SMACK!_


	36. Chapter 36: An Officer and a Gentleman

Barbara dropped the powder blue shopping bags on the pavement in surprise. Her fingertips gingerly touched her reddening cheek. She spat blood at Maria's feet.

"You're going to be sorry you did that," Barbara said in a low, saccharin voice. She was eerily calm as she looked up at Maria. Her elegant clothes and coiffured hair clashed with the shock of her bloodied teeth.

"Not as sorry as you," Maria spat at her, looming. "You think you can steal my daughter away from me and pretend she's yours?"

"Mom, stop!" Selina tried to step between the two women but Barbara blocked her with a firm arm.

"From what I've heard, you've been a pretty shitty mother," Barbara goaded. "I had a shitty mother, too, you want to know what I did to her?"

"Barbara!" Selina pulled on her friend's arm.

"What's going on over here?" A deep male voice cut in just then. "Barbara Keen? Is that you?"

Selina looked up to see a tall, stocky, olive-skinned police officer walking up on Maria's left. His name badge read Jorgensen. At the sight of him, Barbara's entire demeanor changed. Her eyes, which had been squinted at Maria with an eagle-like sharpness softened and became wide with faux bewilderment. Her curled smile turned into a surprised "O" with a slight pout. She appeared to shrink.

"Aaron! Thank God you're here!" Barbara cried out in feigned relief.

She more or less collapsed into the officer's arms. She was shaking and her perky breasts heaved attractively as she pressed her body against the blue of his uniform.

"She attacked me!" Barbara shakily raised one perfectly manicured maroon nail in Maria's direction. "My friend and I were shopping for maternity clothes," she gestured at the collapsed bags behind her. "When this… this person ran up and hit me." Her hand fluttered to her injured cheek. She batted damp purple lashes up at the officer.

"It's okay now," Officer Jorgensen shushed patting Barbara's hair. "I won't let her hurt you. Just tell me what happened."

Selina had seen a lot of cons in her life but even she was amazed at Barbara's performance and how easily the officer was buying her side of the story. She felt she should do something, contribute somehow, but she didn't want to make things worse for her mother.

Maria must have had enough encounters with the law to know when to keep her mouth shut. Any other random attacker would have run off at the sight of the police, but she seemed to be determined to stay near her daughter, silent anger still clear on her statuesque face.

"Barbara?" Officer Jorgensen looked down at her lovingly. "Do you want to press charges? We have enough here for an assault and battery charge."

Selina didn't want her mother arrested, she only wanted her to go away. Suddenly, she had idea.

"You don't have to arrest her, she's my mom," Selina cut in. "Just let me talk to her."

The officer looked at Barbara questioningly.

"I don't want to cause any trouble." She told him in a sweet, passive voice. The officer gave Selina the go-ahead.

Selina pulled Maria aside. She spoke in a low pleading voice.

"Mom, I love you and I'm glad you came back, even if it was a scam, but I can't have you in my life. Please." Selina pressed a folded piece of paper into her mother's hand. "I'm going to give you this and you can keep it if you promise not to try and contact me again. If I want to see you, I'll find you. Otherwise, please stay away."

Maria unfolded the paper Selina had given her. She looked at it for a long while, her face softening. Finally, she took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and nodded her agreement. She wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter. For a few seconds, Selina was stiff but eventually she gave in to the hug.

"I'll never stop loving you. No matter what, you'll always be my baby," Maria whispered tearily.

"I know," Selina whispered back.

Maria collected herself and replaced her wide sunglasses.

"Sorry about your friend's face." Maria said before taking her leave.

"You should really let me take you to the hospital to get your cheek looked at," Jorgensen was telling Barbara.

"It's okay. I don't want to be a bother," Barbara told him. She was back to standing on her own now and her crocodile tears had ceased. "I just want to get some food and get back to normal."

"If you're sure," the officer said, still holding Barbara's small hands.

"We'll be fine. Thank you so much." Barbara kissed him chastely on the cheek.

"This is my personal cell number," Jorgensen said pulling a card and pen out of this breast pocket. He scribbled on the back of the card then gave it to Barbara. "Call me anytime."

"That's very sweet." Barbara tucked the card into her purse.

"What did you say to her?" Barbara asked Selina after the officer finally left them alone.

"I gave her a picture of the baby from my ultrasound." Selina replied.

"And that made her go away?" Barbara was bewildered, this time, probably genuinely so.

Selina nodded.

"But how did you know that would work?" Barbara pressed.

"Instinct?" Selina said with a shrug.

Barbara smiled in understanding.

"Can we get food now?" Selina reminded Barbara of their earlier mission. "I'm starving."

"Sure," Barbara agree. "I think I could go for some fried chicken."


	37. Chapter 37: An Apple A Day

Selina squinted her eyes against the harsh fluorescent lighting. Her head was swimmy and there was a dull buzz in her ears. The last thing she remembered was lying down on the couch in Tabitha's office. She had been so tired after their shopping trip that she nearly fell asleep in the car on the way back to The Sirens. Barbara had suggested Selina should rest and offered Tabitha's office since she and Butch were out running errands.

Groggily, Selina raised her arm to cover her face but it only moved a few inches before meeting resistance. She peeked down to see a padded leather strap around each wrist. Instead of her own clothes, she was covered in a sterile-looking white cotton hospital gown. A third strap crossed over her chest, pinning her down. She couldn't lift her head enough to see but she guessed there were probably straps on her ankles as well. Selina tested the theory and panicked when she realized she couldn't move her legs, or anything else below her belly button, for that matter.

"Hold her still," a familiar male voice ordered. "This is a delicate procedure."

Heavy hands fell on Selina's shoulders pressing them firmly into the hard bed. Selina tried to bite one of the hands and received a slap across the face for her efforts. She saw stars and the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth.

"I said 'hold her' not 'hit her,' you Cretin," the voice scolded. "We need her unharmed, at least for the time being."

"Sorry, Doctor," the man attached to the hands apologized in a slow lumbering voice.

"Selina," the first voice addressed her. "You need to stay very still. I don't want to have to sedate you again, it's not good for the fetus."

"Let me go!" Selina's voice came out shaky and higher pitched that normal.

"You'll be free to go when we're done here," The doctor assured her calmly. "Now, you might feel some pressure. I recommend you refrain from moving."

"What are you doing to me?" She demanded.

"Amniocentesis. We need a sample of your amniotic fluid," the doctor explained matter-of-factly.

A large syringe floated into her field of view. She screamed and continued struggling.

"Please be still. This needle is very sharp, I wouldn't want to miss and hit the fetus by mistake," the doctor warned.

Selina looked at the needle fearfully. It looked long enough to go all the way through her.

When Selina was very young, her mom had taken her to a magic show. One of the magical tricks featured the magician's assistant arranging herself neatly into a large, round basket which was subsequently run through with several slender swords. It had taken Selina a few years before she realized the real magic was how the assistant expertly folded herself into the basket so that the sharp swords would miss her. Selina held her breath as the needle pierced her skin and hoped her baby could do the same.

"I could probably bring it back if it was lost but I've never brought back one this young before. I wonder if the resurrection would even work on a fetus," the doctor mused and suddenly Selina recognized the voice.

"Dr. Strange?" She asked after the needle was removed.

"You do remember me," Hugo Strange says in an amused tone. "How sweet."

"I remember everyone who tries to kill me," Selina replied with bitterly.

"I'm sure you do," Strange said absentmindedly. He rolled his chair across the room. He switched on a light in the corner farthest from where Selina lay. A desk with a microscope and various other laboratory implements came into view.

"Sometimes I even get to return the favor," Selina muttered under her breath.

"You know, Subject 514A was no miracle. He is the result of years of experimentation and failure. He is a work of art and science, sculpted with my very own hands," Strange rambled as he emptied the syringe of amniotic fluid into several test tubes. He ignored Selina's threat entirely. "It's very nice of you to offer to incubate his replacement."

"What are you talking about? I never offered any such thing." The large man charged with holding Selina down during the amniocentesis had disappeared freeing her to continue testing her bonds in search of a weakness.

"It is very difficult - not to mention costly - to make one such as Subject 514A," Strange continued. "I hadn't planned on breeding him, not this soon, at least. I'm glad he was able to manage such a feat on his own. Since the recent developments, it will be very handy to have a backup."

"Breeding…?" Selina wasn't sure she had heard right. "No, Bruce Wayne is the father, not Five." Selina hoped whatever they doped her with didn't include a truth serum.

"Nice try, child," Strange said with a laugh. "You can take that story to the tabloids. Let them give you your fifteen minutes of fame, but don't insult me with your lies. Among my many, many talents is the ability to read a calendar, not to mention my own custom genetic markers."

Selina's heart sank. A normal DNA test would most likely show Bruce as the father of her baby, but Strange had made Five special. There was more that just normal DNA in him that his creator would know how to find.

"You can't take my baby," Selina said weepily. She wished her voice didn't sound so whiny. "I won't let you."

Strange laughed again. "My dear, that baby has been mine since its inception. Subject 514A, Five, as you call him, is the express property of my employers. Anything he makes is theirs by default and, by extension, mine. There really is nothing you can do about that."

 _That's not entirely true._ Selina thought heavy heartedly of the nearly forgotten blue and white packet of tiny pills stashed under a loose floor board in her flat along with some emergency money. _There is one thing I can do about it. I just need to get out of here._


	38. Chapter 38: Nesting

"We're going to visit this store today," Bruce announced at breakfast, his mouth full of toast.

Alfred squinted at the newspaper ad Bruce was holding up. The ad was for a store whimsically named Nest. It depicted an elaborately lacy nursery scene.

"I want to convert a few of the guest rooms into a permanent suite for Selina and the baby." Bruce explained. "Find me a contractor that can be discreet."

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be redecorating?" Alfred asked between sips of tea.

"No," Bruce said definitively. "It will be a nice surprise for Selina. We have the space and it's silly for her to stay in a guest room long term."

"I didn't realize Ms. Kyle had agreed to move in," Alfred said with thinly veiled contempt.

"She hasn't," Bruce said hesitantly. "Yet. She will."

"I see," Alfred said knowingly.

"She will," Bruce insisted. "Selina's stubborn but she'll do what's best for the baby. She's not going to live on the street."

"Alright, then," Alfred relented. "We'll go to this baby store and get started on the new wing."

* * *

"I could bribe the doctor to tell me the sex," Bruce mused to himself from the backseat of the Rolls Royce as Alfred maneuvered into a parking space. "One hundred thousand dollars should do it, right? You don't think Selina would get too mad, do you?"

"You leave that doctor alone now." Alfred's disapproving eyes met Bruce's in the rear view mirror. "You should try to stay in Ms. Kyle's favor the best you can, Master Bruce. If she doesn't want to know then you don't get to either."

"Fine," Bruce pouted.

"Buck up, Master Bruce," Alfred consoled. "You'll know soon enough. Then you'll have a whole new set of things to worry about."

"I suppose," Bruce sighed. "We'll just have to get everything in neutral colors."

* * *

Bruce's eyes went wide when he saw the inside of the store. There were cribs, rocking chairs, and playpens as far as the eye could see.

"How do I choose?" Bruce looked at Alfred with wide, questioning eyes.

A peppy saleswoman approached them. She had a cheesy smile on her face and a bounce in her step.

"Welcome to Nest. I'm Trish. What can I help you find?" She addressed Alfred, ignoring Bruce entirely.

"Well -" Alfred started.

"We need to furnish a nursery," Bruce cut in.

"Wonderful," Trish gushed. Still looking at Alfred she added, "That's so sweet of your son to help."

"He's not -" Alfred tried but Trish continued talking.

"When is your wife due?" She asked sweetly.

"She's… she's not my wife," Alfred answered.

"I'm so sorry," Trish apologized. "Your girlfriend then."

"My girlfriend," Bruce corrected. "Is due in six months. It's also my money so you can address your questions to me."

"I-I'm sorry," Trish stammered, her smile faltering. "I didn't mean to..."

"I know I'm young but I'm precocious," Bruce added with a smirk.

"Okay, then. Sorry," Trish focused on Bruce and readjusted her blinding smile. "What's your budget?"

"Money's not an object," Bruce said coolly. "I want the best."

"Great!" Trish exclaimed, dollar signs practically dancing in her eyes. "Let me show you our new line. It's an all oak set based on heirloom designs. Your girlfriend is going to love it."

"Sounds nice." Bruce turned to his butler. "Don't you think, Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Bruce, it sounds very nice," Alfred agreed.

"What colors were you thinking of? Do you know if you're having a girl or a boy yet?" Trish clasped her hands together enthusiastically.

"Not yet. Selina's…" Bruce trailed off trying figure the best way to phrase what he wanted to say. After a second he decided on, "We want to be surprised."

"Of course," Trish said nodding understandingly. "That's very sweet."

* * *

Two hours later, with Trish's help, Bruce had spent more than a middle class family's yearly income on baby-related furniture and linens. Trish happily ran Bruce's credit card as an older woman, presumably her boss, looked on.

"There will be no charge for delivery, Mr. Wayne," Trish said cheerfully after the older woman whispered something in her ear.

"Have it delivered here," Bruce said as he wrote down his address. "How long will it take?"

"It will be about a week," Trish said. "How is Friday morning around ten?"

"That will be perfect," Bruce said smiling. "Thank you so much for your help."

"You're very welcome," Trish said, also smiling. "Selina is going to love it. She's a lucky girl."

Bruce beamed. He hoped she was going to get a good commission for this sale.

…

"Where to now, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked when they were safely back in the car.

"I wonder if Selina wants to go to lunch," Bruce said as he dialed.

The phone rang once before a computerized voice answered.

"Hm," Bruce said with annoyance. "It's going to voicemail. She must have forgotten to charge her phone."

He left a message for her to call him back.

"What's the use of giving her a phone if she doesn't use it?" He asked Alfred rhetorically.

Alfred simply shrugged.

"The GPS tracker says she's still at the club where we dropped her off yesterday," Bruce noted. "Can we go by and check on her?"

"You shouldn't be tracking her, Master Bruce," Alfred said with a warning tone. "Remember what I said about giving that girl her space. Leave her be and she'll turn up when she's good and ready. She always does."

Bruce considered the advice. As much as he hated leaving Selina unattended, Alfred's words made sense. When she was pushed, Selina tended to act rashly, often that involved her running and/or hiding. She wouldn't like Bruce showing up unannounced to save her. How much trouble could she have possibly gotten in anyway?

"Okay," Bruce relented. "But take the scenic route home. I want to stay in town a little while in case she calls back."

"Of course," Alfred agreed. He set off at a leisurely pace.


	39. Chapter 39: Sunrise, Sunset

_BZZT!_ The morning wake-up alarm was sounding. Six o'clock a.m. Calisthenics and a medical exam awaited. Breakfast would come after the first blood draws as usual.

Subject 514A rolled over on the hard mattress. Why he tried to sleep on his back he would never know. He always ended up stiff. Of course, the stiffness could have been due to his rapidly deteriorating health and not his ergonomically challenged sleeping accommodations. Either way, the bed had been made for utility, not comfort.

He reminisced bitterly about the weeks when he had slept comfortably in Bruce Wayne's extravagant bed. Sometimes, when he woke in the middle of night, he found himself wishing he could live that life permanently. He knew his purpose was to serve the Court, but he still secretly wished for the fairytale.

The Court had commissioned his creation and training. He was bound to their wishes, but they could not control his mind as they believed. His thoughts were his own and he took comfort in knowing that his impending death meant his mission would soon be complete. An end to the mission sounded wonderful. When it was over he could rest. And he was so very tired.

Subject 514A had heard of God, of heaven and the afterlife, but it was implied that one must have a soul to be granted any sort of eternity. He didn't believe he had a soul, consciousness yes, but not a soul. That was reserved for real people, not ones made by mad scientists in test tubes and petri dishes. People went to heaven, if there was one. When his time came, he would sink into a dreamless oblivion.

 _BZZT!_ The alarm sounded again. Subject 514A groaned and heaved himself to a sitting position. He ignored the queasiness in his stomach and the throbbing in the back of his head. He wouldn't get any better treatment just because he was feeling sick. After a few grounding breaths he was able to stand without the threat of collapsing. Food would definitely have helped, but unfortunately, breakfast was still a couple hours away.

After completing his morning run and workout, Subject 514A reported to the laboratory for his daily medical exam. Even though it didn't hurt anymore, he had never gotten used to having his various fluids drained away one tiny vial at a time. He had, however, learned early on how not to react to the needles and scalpels as the doctor had a great fascination with his subjects' reactions.

After the normal blood samples were taken, Hugo Strange injected Subject 514A with a new serum. The doctor sterilized a spot on his subject's arm and unceremoniously sliced into the flesh with a scalpel. He used a cloth to wipe away the blood that seeped from the wound.

Almost immediately the bleeding stopped. The skin puckered slightly and the wound knit itself back together. Only the faintest of scars remained.

"Fascinating," Strange murmured to himself.

He made another slice next to the first, this one much deeper than the last. It too healed rapidly.

Subject 514A turned his arm over and touched the new scars as they faded. There was a flutter in his chest as he saw the implications of what had just happened. For the first time in his short life, he had hope of a future. He would live. That thought was quickly replaced with apprehension as he realized now his mission would never end.

"Does this mean I'm not dying?" Subject 514A asked. He tried to keep his voice flat so the emotions wouldn't leak through. "You've found a way to heal me?"

"Sadly, no," Strange said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "This serum is only a temporary solution. Its effects will wear off in a few days or so."

"I see." Subject 514A's flat voice was faintly tinged with disappointment.

"I'm working on a stronger serum," Strange reassured him. "But for the time being, you'll need an infusion every 72 hours."

"This is a major breakthrough," Subject 514A observed. "A few days ago you said there wasn't anything you could do anything for my genetic flaw. Now you have a temporary cure. What changed?"

"Always the curious pupil, I like that about you." Strange smiled paternally. "If I didn't know better, I might assume you were human."

"That's what I was trained for," Subject 514A said with a hint of pride.

"Yes, I suppose. You are actually the one to thank for the development of this serum," Strange explained. "I should commend you on your initiative with the Kyle girl. I didn't expect you to be so... proactive."

"What do you mean?" Subject 514A felt his pulse speed at the mention of Selina Kyle. He had tried to hide the extent of his relationship with her from Strange and The Court, but secrets are hard to keep.

"Do you know why a species reproduces?" Strange asked.

Subject 514A shook his head.

"Immortality. Pass on your genes and you live forever." Strange had a dreamy, far-off look.

"I don't understand," Subject 514A fought the urge to crinkle his brow.

"Congratulations are in order. Your little girlfriend is pregnant," Strange explained proudly. "And she has graciously provided me with a stem cell sample. From that I was able to derive this serum. Soon we will have enough biological material to make a more permanent cure for you."

 _Graciously?_ Subject 514A thought skeptically. _Unlikely._

"What will happen to the child?" He asked, trying to sound casually curious.

"If it survives, it will be raised here to serve The Court," Strange said matter-of-factly. "Same as you."

 _Same as me._ The thought echoed in Subject 514A's brain. He felt his blood boil at the mental image of Strange's needles and scalpels cutting into Selina and their child. He took a slow breath to disguise his anger. It wouldn't do to show that The Court's brainwashing hadn't been entirely effective.

"I hope it does," He said after a moment. "It will be useful to have a partner."

Strange smiled and nodded. "My thoughts exactly." He didn't seem to notice Subject 514A's clenched fists.


	40. Chapter 40: Awake

Selina was floating on a fluffy cloud. She didn't know how long she'd been there, or why, but somehow, it didn't seem to matter. Everything was warm and dark. It was perfectly calm and comfortable except for a slight metallic smell, but that could be easily ignored when everything else was so peaceful.

A sliver of light cut through the darkness. There was movement in the little room. Strong hands pulled at her wrists. She tried to push them away but her limbs were leaden and refused to move.

 _Get away from me! Don't touch me!_

"Don't…" Her voice wasn't working right. What came out sounded distant and slurred.

"Selina! Are you alright?" A familiar voice urged. "Wake up."

A shadowy figure loomed over her.

 _Bruce? Why do you sound so weird?_

"Bruce…?" She whispered thinly.

"Come on, Selina," the shadow urged impatiently. "Get up."

 _It's still dark. Let me sleep._

"Sorry," the voice said. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this but I need you awake."

 _What are you doing?_

Sometime sharp bit into Selina's left thigh and she snapped into consciousness. Her eyes shot open and she gasped as she came back to life.

"Good. I didn't know if that would work." Bruce's stern face was watching her.

"Bruce? What are you doing here?" She sat up and noticed hypodermic needle in his hand. "What the hell did you give me?"

"They gave you something to make you sleep," Bruce told her. "I gave you epinephrine, adrenaline. It shouldn't hurt the baby."

"The baby!" Selina's hand went to her stomach as she remembered snippets of the last… hours? days? She didn't know how long. "Strange wants to use the baby. He took samples of blood and... other things."

"I know. That's why I'm getting you out of here." He handed her a bag of dark clothes then looked out the door. "Put these on. I'll make sure the coast is clear."

Selina opened the bag and recognized the clothes as her own. It was then that she realized she was only wearing a filmy hospital gown. With a jolt of embarrassment, she pulled off the gown and started putting on her clothes.

Bruce stayed looking out the door as she dressed.

"Where are my boots?" Selina asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Next to the bed," he said pointing.

"Oh," she said abashed.

"Can you stand?" He asked when she was finished tying her laces.

"Of course," she said.

She swung her legs off the bed and promptly fell to the floor when her knees buckled. He rushed to her side and knelt beside her. In one quick, dizzying motion, he hoisted her off the ground and up into his arms.

"Maybe not," she said with pink cheeks. "Hey! When did you get so strong?"

"I've been training," Bruce said as an explanation.

She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I hate being the damsel in distress," Selina complained as he carried her down the hall.

"Do you think you can walk?" He asked.

She nodded.

He set her gingerly on her feet, keeping one arm protectively around her. She took a testing step. It was shaky but she could stand.

"That's better," she said with a little smile.

He kept his arm around her until it was clear she wasn't in danger of falling.

"Where are we anyway?" She asked looking at the stone walls.

With the heaviness of moisture in the air and the lack of natural lighting it appeared they were underground.

"We're in an old warehouse near the docks. Arkham isn't the only place Strange uses," He explained.

"Why aren't there any guards?" She wondered.

"They're all taking naps," he said vaguely.

"You took out all of Strange's security by yourself?" She said, suspicious.

He smiled wryly. "I've been training. And I never said I did it by myself."

They came to a heavy-looking bolted door. Selina was concerned but Bruce produced a key and unlocked it easily.

Behind the door was a flight of stairs. Bruce kept his hand securely on the small of her back as they ascended.

"I don't want you to fall down the stairs," he explained when she protested. "I'm just trying to protect our baby."

At the top of the stairs, they encountered a guard. He was slumped over on the ground. His gun and baton lay just out of reach.

"You sure did a number on him," Selina pointed out.

"It was necessary," Bruce insisted.

When they got to the entrance he paused just inside the door.

"There's a car here out for you." He pointed to the taxi waiting.

"What do you mean for me?" She brows knit in confusion. "I'm not leaving you."

"My place is here," He said firmly.

"What are you talking about?" She pulled at his hand. "Bruce, we need to go."

He stepped into her and pulled her into a fevered kiss. One hand went around her waist, the other into her hair. When he pulled back his blue eyes gazed longingly into her grey ones. He touched her cheek gently.

"Bruce?" She whispered, questioning.

"I'm not Bruce," he said, he voice deeper than it had been only seconds before. He pushed her out the door and closed it behind her.

She stumbled onto the porch but managed to keep her feet under her. The door was shut and bolted between them.


	41. Chapter 41: Resolve

Starry starry night

Paint your palette blue and grey

Look out on a summer's day

With eyes that know the

Darkness in my soul.

.

Shadows on the hills

Sketch the trees and the daffodils

Catch the breeze and the winter chills

In colors on the snowy linen land.

.

And now I understand what you tried to say to me

How you suffered for your sanity

How you tried to set them free.

They would not listen

They did not know how

Perhaps they'll listen now.

.

Starry starry night

Flaming flowers that brightly blaze

Swirling clouds in violet haze reflect in

Vincent's eyes of China blue.

Colors changing hue

Morning fields of amber grain

Weathered faces lined in pain

Are soothed beneath the artist's

Loving hand.

.

And now I understand what you tried to say to me

How you suffered for your sanity

How you tried to set them free.

Perhaps they'll listen now.

.

For they could not love you

But still your love was true

.

And when no hope was left in sight on that starry

Starry night.

You took your life

As lovers often do;

But I could have told you

Vincent

This world was never

Meant for one

As beautiful as you.

.

Starry starry night

Portraits hung in empty halls

Frameless heads on nameless walls

With eyes

That watch the world and can't forget.

.

Like the stranger that you've met

The ragged men in ragged clothes

The silver thorn of bloody rose

Lie crushed and broken

On the virgin snow.

.

And now I think I know what you tried to say to me

How you suffered for your sanity

How you tried to set them free.

.

They would not listen

They're not

Listening still

Perhaps they never will.

"Vincent" by Don Mclean

* * *

The cool breeze made the plastic tarp over the broken window flap noisily in the otherwise quiet night. One corner had come free. It made for a convenient ingress and egress for the small ramshackle apartment complex. The tabby cat's plush fur snagged against the peeling window frame as he pushed under the loose plastic.

The cat was in search of a safe, warm bed as well as an easy meal. Both were hard to come by when one lived the life of a stray. This place was usually safe and decently warm. The girl that lived inside was nice and often provided cans of fishy treats.

The girl hadn't been around for a few days but, always the optimist, the cat checked in regularly, just in case.

This night was no disappointment. The girl was home. She was curled on the ground near the partly opened door. The cat didn't understand why people insisted on using cumbersome doors when windows were so much more conveniently located. If he could have, the cat would have shrugged his bony shoulders. People were weird. That was as much explanation as the cat's simple mind could come up with.

No cans had been left open as the cat had hoped. Annoyed, he strode across the floor and flopped down next to the girl's sleeping form. He rolled over a few times, purring loudly, hoping to get her attention but she didn't move. She just lie there, breathing softly.

The cat batted the girl's eyelashes with sheathed claws. She groaned and put an arm over her face to protect herself from the onslaught. The cat began licking an exposed earlobe. The girl jerked upright when the cat's teeth bit into her soft, pale flesh.

* * *

"Ow! Stupid cat!" Selina swatted weakly at her attacker and pushed herself into a seated position.

Her head swam as a wave of nausea washed over her. She was weak and every muscle in her body ached. She leaned her back against the door. It closed with a soft CLICK.

Selina didn't remember how exactly she had gotten home but she was grateful. She had a vague memory of being in the dark for a long time followed by a frenzied dream of running. Bruce- no, not Bruce, Five- had been there, urging her on.

She had been in the darkness for days, weeks maybe, and Five had thrown her out into the light. He chose to keep the dark for himself. She wished she could go back and pull him out with her but she didn't know where he was.

Her memory had the fuzzy, fading feeling of a half-forgotten nightmare. The clearest part was of a promise she had made to herself: her unborn child would never become anyone's science project however she could help it.

As soon as she felt the room steady around her, Selina crawled along the floor until a floorboard creaked under the weight of her hand. She pried it up with her fingernails. Several agonizing minutes, and two broken fingernails later, Selina held the little blue and white blister packet in her trembling hands.

Taking a deep breath, she got unsteadily to her feet and retrieved a glass of cool water. She took a sip and realized how dirty her mouth was.

How long has it been since I brushed my teeth?Selina asked herself.

Suddenly brushing her teeth sounded like a great idea. She set the water and the pills on the table and went to the sink. She caught her bedraggled reflection in the dark microwave window.

Eww! She ran her fingers through matted hair. Maybe I should take a bath, too.

Selina stripped while the tub filled. Her stained and cramped little tub was a far cry from the spotless claw footed one she had enjoyed at Wayne Manor but at least the water was warm.

As she slipped into the water, she could see the little pill packet facing her on the table. Its contents watched her like two tiny accusing eyes.


	42. Chapter 42: Don't Be A Target

Selina awoke sputtering as her face started slipping under the surface. The water touching her lips snapped her out of her trance. The warm bath had been soothing on her weak body but it was cool now. Stressed muscles tensed and skin broke into gooseflesh. She pushed herself upright and drained the tub. The worn towel was cold and stiff but thankfully the it was large enough to cover her from shivering shoulders to twitching knees.

Selina munched on the only food left in the flat, a stale granola bar, as she dressed.

At some point during her stuporous bath, she had come to a decision: no one was going to save her. For all his grand proclamations, Bruce couldn't save her. He may be the richest teenager in Gotham, but money wasn't going to be enough to keep Selina or her baby safe if she looked like a target.

 _Don't be a target._ Selina told herself as she carefully combed and arranged her curls. She tucked a sheathed knife into each boot and up her left sleeve.

She would have to be the one to keep herself safe. For that she would need training. She ran through the shortlist of possible trainers. There was no shortage of people with the necessary skills, but most were more likely to use her as a fall guy (or girl, as it was) rather than want to help her.

As much as it would leave a bad taste in her mouth to admit she needed the help, there was one person who she could turn to that was willing, able, and, most importantly, trustworthy.

 _Back to the castle._ She gritted her teeth at the thought.

She pulled on her jacket and swept out of her flat. She barely registered the cat batting a blue and white card under a cabinet.

* * *

Once outside, it was clear that things were very wrong. What had sounded like a car alarm at first turned out to be dozens of alarms chiming from every direction. Under that was the low drone of a thousand angry voices.

The streets were buzzing with people. Selina was used to dodging a few drunks who were wandering about, especially in the evenings, but it seemed that all of the neighborhood was roaming tonight. Hobos, panhandlers, and crackheads were milling around, but there were regular people, too. Men in suits with crooked ties yelled at passersby. Angry blue-hairs shook their fists at the sky. Everyone, it seemed, had taken to the streets.

 _What the hell is going on?_ Selina wondered.

"Watch it, Missy! I'm going to win the Supermarket Sweep!" An old woman pushing an empty shopping cart at high speed nearly ran into her. Selina jumped out of the way just in time.

Selina started running toward downtown. Hopefully she could catch a cab out to Wayne Manor. She begrudgingly said a silent thank you to Bruce for the cash in her pocket. As much as she hated to accept his charity, it was nice to be able to afford little luxuries now and then.

After a few blocks, it was clear that she wouldn't be catching any cabs on that night. Not everyone had decided to wander on foot. Many had chosen to joyride. The frenzy of reckless drivers combined with the power outage had made it so that car crashes and blocked traffic were the norm. Some people had simply left their cars parked haphazardly across the lanes. Many were still running. In spite of her lack of driver's training, Selina had considered stealing one, but with the streets mostly blocked with traffic, it seemed a moot point.

One of the abandoned cars happened to be a police cruiser. The radio inside was abuzz with reports and requests for backup in several locations. Unfortunately, it was one of the few that was locked so Selina pressed her ear to the window to get an idea of what was going on.

From what she could piece together, at some point while she had been in isolation, there had been an attack on the city. Many citizens were infected with a drug that made them violent and unpredictable. The police were outmanned. Crime was rampaging.

Then came a report that sent Selina running. She couldn't make out all of what was said since the radio was muffled, but she understood three words: "Pennyworth," "stabbed", and "hospital."

* * *

Selina found Bruce seated in a worn chair in the hall outside the Gotham General Hospital ICU. He looked like a broken man, head in hands. Selina knew from experience that wounded dogs had a tendency to bite; she assumed the same of men with broken spirits and approached cautiously.

"Bruce?" Selina heels clicked on the linoleum floor as she walked toward the hunched figure. "I heard about Alfred. Is he gonna be okay?"

Bruce stood at the sound of her voice but turned away from her. "Go home, Selina."

"What happened?" Had there been another break-in at the Manor? Had one of the crazies wandering the streets attacked Alfred?

"No. No, you don't get to do this." Bruce told the wall bitterly.

"Do what?" Selina asked, confused.

"Walk back into my life. You think I need your pity? I don't." Bruce spat his words at the ground.

"That's not why I'm here." _I thought you'd be happy to see me._

"You want to know what happened‽" Bruce turned abruptly around to face Selina. His face was distorted with pain and anger. His fist balled, knuckles white. "You wouldn't understand."

Waves of anger were rolling off Bruce and hitting Selina's senses, awakening a bitter resentment in her. "Why? Because I'm not desperate to believe in something?"

"Because you don't believe in anyone or anything but yourself," he countered.

"It's called surviving," Selina said, angry and exhausted at the same time. "Unlike you, I know who I am. I don't need anyone to tell me." Tired of looking into Bruce's raging eyes, she turned on her heels away from him.

"What are you even doing here, Selina?" Bruce called after her. "You don't give a damn about Alfred, and you sure as hell don't care about me. I know you better than that."

Selina looked back over her shoulder at him. "Yeah. I thought you did. Have a nice life."

* * *

 **He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out**

 **He's choking how, everybody's joking now**

 **The clock's run out, time's up, over, blaow!**

 **Snap back to reality. Oh, there goes gravity**

 **Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked**

 **-"Lose Yourself"**

 **by Eminem**


	43. Chapter 43: Of Cats and Tigers

"Barbara?" Selina called into the silence of the empty Sirena.

The heels of her boots clicked definitively on the wood floor. The tracks of her tears had dried but a few remaining drops glistened on the dark fringe of her lashes.

"Yeah?" A distinctly not-Barbara voice answered.

"Is Barbara around?" Selina asked hopefully.

"No," Tabitha answered curtly at she finished the bottle of vodka she had been drinking.

Crap! Selina swore internally.

"And she's not coming back," the older woman added.

Double crap! Selina cursed her bad luck. With Alfred down for the count and Barbara gone who knows where, the list of potential mentors was quickly dwindling.

Tabitha set sharp predatory eyes on her visitor. "What do you want?"

"I'm not sure," Selina started tentatively. "I just know that I'm tired of just surviving. I want more. I want to move up. You offered me a job a while back. I've decided to take you up on that."

A wry smile hinted at the corners of Tabitha's lips. "I'm at a bit of a crossroads myself. You hungry?"

"You buying?" Selina asked hopefully. She was never one to turn down a free meal.

Tabitha chuckled softly.

Just then, The bullwhip laying on the bar caught Selina's eye. Tabitha noticed the distraction.

"Give it a whirl," Tabitha encouraged. She set the empty vodka bottle on a pedestal at one end of the bar.

Selina stepped back a bit and took aim. She snapped the whip with a firm flick of her wrist. Glass shattered a few yards away. She mentally compared the distance to the three or so inches of protection provided by her blades. She smiled. Yards were definitely better than inches.

"I think we're going to be great together. About that, though," Tabitha gestured to the slight swell of Selina's belly.

"Yeah, I know…" Selina looked down and put her hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry, Mama," Tabitha assured. "I know someone who can help. She's very… discrete."

* * *

A few weeks later, Bruce tracked Selina down in The Sirens. Their eyes met as he weaved his way through the crowd.

Selina stomach dropped. She had a hollow feeling, a longing for a future that couldn't be. For a moment she imagined her life as Bruce's wife: living in the huge secluded house with their children, Mr. and Mrs. Wayne going to charity balls every week, taking exotic vacations, watching out the window as Alfred driving the children to their expensive private school.

Selina shook her head to clear her Rockwellian fantasy.

"Get outta here, Bruce." Selina crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"I came to get you," Bruce explained. He tried to grab her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Selina crinkled her forehead and moved out of his reach.

"Fine." Bruce put his hands in his pockets. "Come home tonight and we'll talk about it."

"You don't get it," Selina raised her voice. "I'm not your girlfriend and I certainly don't want to live with you. Just go away."

"What about the baby?" Bruce asked.

"The baby's gone, Bruce," Selina replied coldly. She looked down and briefly touched her belly with her fingertips then let her hands fall. "I lost it."

"Selina, I'm sorry." His expression fell as he absorbed the news.

"Oh, well," Selina shrugged indifferently. "I probably would have been a terrible mother anyway."

"That's not true," Bruce insisted, eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"Yeah, it is," Selina corrected. "Look at my role model."

"Why didn't you call me?" He started to reach for her again but pulled his hand away before she could react.

"It happened really fast," she said softly, "There's nothing you could have done anyway."

Bruce looked down at his shiny leather shoes. "I'm sorry, Selina. I should have been there for you. We can…"

"We can what? Try again? You wanna make a baby with me, Bruce?" She scoff. "Not likely."

They stood unmoving for a few beats looking past each other.

Finally Selina spoke. "There's nothing for you here. Leave me alone."

She turned her back to him and left him speechless in the middle of the dance floor.


	44. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

 **6 months later**

Bruce's gaze followed a small dark shadow. It deftly climbed a fire escape and slipped silently into the building via an unlatched window. He replaced his mask and climbed down from his eagle eye vantage on the roof.

It's go time. He told himself.

He mimicked the figure's path but waited on the fire escape, just out of view. A few minutes later, the petite figure exited carrying a small lumpy bag.

Bruce was surprised to see it was a girl entirely clad in black. Her hair was obscured by a beanie, face covered by a black domino mask. His eyes went wide when he recognized the grey eyes behind the mask.

The thief stared back at him for a few seconds, lips parted. In a swift movement she leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth. He was stunned.

The next thing Bruce knew, he was on his back. His legs had been swept out from under him. As he got to his feet, he saw the thief run down the street and disappear into an alleyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a little corner of Napa, California, a young couple smiled at each other as they lay their newly adopted baby daughter to sleep in her crib. Elena Martina watched the twinkling mobile slowly turning slowing over her head as she faded off to Dreamland.

 **The End?**


	45. Baby Bat Cat Preview

Bruce rubbed his blurry eyes until they ached. He wondered cynically if all those late nights reading page after page of legalese was what had forced his father to don his iconic glasses. When he said he wanted to take a more active role in running Wayne Enterprises, this was not what he had in mind. How had Thomas Wayne kept up with everything going on in the company while maintaining his medical practice? Bruce would never know. It was probably the reason his father never had much energy to play when Bruce was young.

He reached for the cream colored coffee cup emblazoned with a golden script "W" only to find it empty. He considered having Alfred brew more, but realized his butler had probably gone to sleep hours ago. Bruce was more than capable of making his own coffee but suddenly the kitchen felt miles away. That was definitely a downside of living in a house this large: one had to be prepared to walk a distance to get anywhere. His bedroom, only twenty yards away, seemed the better option. TPS reports would have to wait until morning.

Just as he resigned himself to bed, Bruce noticed the unopened manilla envelope partly hidden under a stack of assorted files. Curiosity won out over the promise of sleep. The envelope was addressed to "Mr. Bruce Wayne" and bore no return address. It had been stamped at the Gotham City central post office so Bruce deduced that it must have originated from someone in the city. He cautiously slid the point of his letter opener under its flap and deftly sliced it open. The contents spilled out onto his desk. Inside was a photocopied slip of paper.

Bruce's eyes blurred as he scanned the page. "State of California Certificate of Vital Record" was written in gothic script across the top of the page. Further down was written, "Certificate of Live Birth." After a moment of confusion his eyes focused on one line. It read "Name of Mother: Selina Marie Kyle. Name of Father: Unknown."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **To be continued as "Baby Bat Cat" (working title)**


End file.
